Claire and Quil's Happy Ending
by aliterarycharacter
Summary: Claire and Quil-now happily married-are loving life. But they are far from their happily ever after as a vampire coven comes to town intent on claiming La Push for themselves. What happens when Claire gets some unexpected news? First fanfic hope you like!
1. Wedding Bliss

"Wow Claire, you look beautiful," my mother cried. Today was my wedding day. It was going to be the best day of my life. I finally get to marry Quil. I smiled at the thought.

My father walked in "C'mon Claire bear let's get this show on the road," he said smiling. I put my arm through his went to stand behind my bridesmaids Leah, Nessie- Jacob's imprint, and Kim- Jared's imprint. They looked wonderful in the knee- length baby pink dresses that they each wore.

The girl's in front of me began to move, following Emily and Sam's little daughter Heidi, who was the flower girl.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as it was my turn to walk down the aisle at last. After knowing that I would end up with Quil since I was old enough to understand the whole imprinting concept, I've been dreaming of this day. I was now twenty years old- therefore Quil was thirty-four, but age is just a number especially for someone who hasn't aged since he began phasing when he was sixteen. He looked around twenty-five now and would probably stay that way for a few more years at the very least.

I walked out in to the aisle with my father on my arm. My eyes went straight to Quil. He looked so handsome in his black tux; I looked into his dark eyes and immediately lost my train of thought. The smile on his face was breathtaking as he took in what I was wearing and the grin that stretched from ear to ear. My dress was strapless and tight around the top of my body, at my waist it poofed out and flowed down the the floor. It made me feel like a princess. And now Quil was my prince.

We got to the end of the aisle. My father placed my hand in Quil's as the minister started the very traditional vows.

"Do you Claire Thompson take this man to be you laughly wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do," I replied as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"And do you Quil Ateara take this woman to be your laughly wedded wife?" He asked Quil.

"Hell yes!" Quil yelled with a huge grin on his face. The audience chuckled softly at his response.

"I know pronounce you man and wife" announced the minister, "You may kiss the bride."

I leaped up and through my arms around Quil's neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with just as much love and excitement. I pulled back with a smile and he set me gently on my feet. The crowd roared with applause as we turned to face them but I couldn't look at them I couldn't pull my eyes away from Quil and it seemed that he couldn't either.

We were passed around for hugs and congratulatory wishes. Some of the hugs were scorching hot like when I hug Quil- obviously members of the Quiluete pack, some were icy cold- which meant a Cullen, I invited them since they were practically extended family now. Alice actually planned this wedding. Some hugs were obviously that of one of my human friends or family members. Those were the only things I noticed as I went through the crowd, the faces were blurred by the solid stream of happy tears rolling down my cheeks.

Eventually I was returned to the arms I craved- Quil's. Guests made their way out to the patio for the reception. Quil and I finally got to dance our first dance. He pulled me into his arms and we twirled gracefully to the music. Soon the next song started and other couples joined us on the dance floor.

"Having fun Mrs. Claire Ateara?" Quil asked after a moment.

"Of course, I'm with you," I replied. I went on my tiptoes so I could kiss him. He saw what I wanted and bent over to make it easier for me too reach his lips. I pulled back and smiled, "I love you so much I don't even know how it's humanly possible for me to love you this much"

He smiled breathtakingly and a single tear fell down his cheek.

"You're crying?" I asked in disbelief. I've never seen him cry. I gently wiped away his tear, he put his hand against mine to hold it against his cheek.

"Only 'cause I'm so happy you're finally mine for the rest of our lives," He said and twirled us around in the opposite direction.

"I've always been yours, we were meant to be together" I stated with a shrug.

He sighed, "You don't seem to understand that I am the lucky one, for I get you."

I giggled and rested my head against his chest as we swayed along with the music. This day was perfect. I can't wait for the honeymoon. I was suddenly nervous as I thought about this and yet excited at the same time. We were going to Isle Esme- Esme insisted that we go there. It would be so romantic. Two weeks alone with Quil on a private island. We were going to have a real honeymoon if you know what I mean.

"Mind if I cut in there Quil?" my dad asked suddenly beside me.

"Of course" Quil said taking a step back and winking at me before turning around and heading for the refreshments.

"You look beautiful honey," My dad said as we started to dance, "I'm glad you ended up with a good guy like Quil"

"Me too," I said with a goofy smile.

He chuckled softly. "I'm gonna miss you at home Claire"

"I'll miss you too dad, but don't worry I'll visit lots."

"Don't worry about me Claire Bear, but still visit"

"I promise I will visit." The song ended and this time Jacob cut in. My dad smiled at me one last time before walking off to find my mom again who had been dancing with Quil's father.

"This has really been a long time coming Claire," Jacob said gesturing to the wedding scene around us before picking up in the dance where my father and I had left off.

"For Quil," I said, "But not for me"

"Yeah I guess, Quil knew that he would marry you since you were two years old."

"I know I'm his imprint but I don't completely understand how he never even dated another girl, I would have understood if he dated others while I was still in diapers."

"He didn't need any other girls, you were all he's ever wanted or needed"

"I guess. I never dated any others guys because I didn't like any of them that way, but when I hit thirteen I saw Quil in a whole new light. I understood why I didn't like any of those guys, Quil was always there for me, I didn't need them."

"Exactly, he was always yours."

"Was he forced to love me?" I felt horrible at the idea of this being true.

"Of course not imprinting is how we find our soul mates, you would have been meant for each other with or without imprinting."

This made me feel so much better. I smiled and let the conversation drop since it was the end of the song and Jake should get back to Nessie.

I spent the rest of the night dancing with every male who came to the wedding including Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady and many, many others. But at last I was returned to Quil. He kissed me passionately.

The rest of the wedding went by in a daze. There was cake and toasts. The whole thing was truly wonderful, and to have Quil holding my hand through the whole thing made it even better.

All too soon it was time to leave. We had a long travel in front of us. By tomorrow night we would be at our honeymoon destination.


	2. A Real Honeymoon

We said our final goodbyes to our friends and family and rushed through the rice storm. Quil held the passenger door of the car open for me, I quickly climbed in and he shut the door behind me. He ran around the front of the car and climbed in the driver's side. I rolled down the window and waved as we speed off down the road.

The plane rides never seemed to end, it was exhausting. Get off one plane, run through airports to make it to the next. I spent most of the long flights sleeping on Quil in the roomy first class seats.

I knew we were almost there when we landed in Rio. We took a cab to some docks. We went to a small yet fast boat at the end of the line. We speed off to our final destination.

About an hour and a half later I began to see the slight outline of the island on the horizon. As we got closer I noticed how beautiful Isle Esme was. I gasped at it. "It's so beautiful" I told Quil.

"Yeah," He agreed quietly, "But not as beautiful as you"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled the boat up to the dock and helped me get out before grabbing the bags. We walked hand in hand through the jungle, he had to lead most of the way because it was so dark and he has better eyesight- wolf thing.

At last we reached the house. It was magnificent, but how could you expect any less knowing the Cullen's. Quil set the bags down just inside of the door and flipped on the light switch. The inside was even more amazing with all the pale colours just like the Cullen's main house. We went on a quick tour of the house, familiarizing our selves with the rooms. We brought our bags too the white room. It had a huge king sized bed with flowing gossamer all around it, and doors that lead straight out on to the beach.

"You hungry?" I asked Quil even though I already knew what his answer would be.

" Yes m'am," Quil said with a smile.

"Go put on a movie," I told him, "I'll make us something to eat." Quil nodded and headed off to the TV room. I thought a movie might be a good idea to relax and have fun together like we usually do, and besides its only 8:30 at night.

I made my way to the kitchen. I decided to make some popcorn, the usual movie snack. I pulled off the plastic and put the bag in the microwave. The easy popping sound filled the room.

When it was done I poured it into a large glass bowl and headed back to the TV room, where I found Quil lounging on the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked plopping down next to him.

"Get Smart" He replied, putting his arm around me and grabbing a handful of popcorn with the other hand.

I smiled. He knew that was my favourite movie, it was hilarious and romantic at the same time. Two words that I would also use to describe Quil. I snuggled into Quil's side as the movie began.

We didn't end up watching much of the movie. About half an hour in, Quil and I started making out.

I groaned with pleasure as he kissed along my jaw line. This is it, I thought. It was going to happen tonight. Quil and I are going to have sex. I knew he was thinking the same thing since he was slipping his hands under my shirt. I pulled back from the kiss and pulled his shirt off. I ran my hands down his muscled chest as he began pulling mine off too. I went back to kissing him as soon as it was on the floor.

Without breaking the kiss he picked me up off the couch and carried me down the hallway to the white bedroom. We lay on the bed so that he was on top of me. I felt his hand move slowly up my leg, then stop when he reached the top of my jeans. He successfully undid them one handed and I kicked them off the rest of the way. While I was doing so I also unbuttoned his. He pulled them off all the way. He grabbed my hips and rolled us over so that I was now on top. I felt his fingers undue the back of my bra then continue to slip it off of me.

We rolled back over. I placed my hands at the top of his boxers before slowly sliding them down. This was it all that is left are my underwear, but just as I thought this Quil began to slide them off too. The night continued beautifully.

Now that was something I'll never forget. The entire experience was totally and completely blissful. The best part was knowing that Quil and I were really meant to be physically as well as emotionally and all that other stuff.

My eyes fluttered open to the feeling of Quil's hand rubbing soft circles on my back.

"Morning sunshine," Quil said softly. I looked up to see his smiling face above me. My upper body was on top of him while my lower body was pressed against his left side. His left arm was wrapped around my waist and was rubbing my back.

"Morning," I replied cuddling more into his side so just my head was resting on his bare chest. I sat up and sighed happily, "I love you."

He chuckled softly and sat up too so he could peck me lightly on the lips, "I love you too Claire."

I pecked him once more before climbing off the bed and heading for my suit case for clean clothes. I pulled out my favourite pair of denim shorts and a baby blue tank top and put them on over a clean pair of underwear and a bra. "I'll make us some breakfast," I said smiling at him before walking out of the room.

I dug through the refrigerator until I found the eggs, bacon and orange juice. I put eight eggs in one pan, six eggs for Quil and two for me. Then put an entire package of bacon in another huge pan. While that started to cook I poured to glasses of orange juice and put six pieces of bread in the large toaster. Once it was done I put it all on a tray and carried it back to the bedroom.

Quil was sitting there cross legged in just a pair of shorts. I placed the tray on the bed in front of him, "Bonne appetite," I said in my best French accent as I climbed on to the bed next to him. He did as he was told munching happily on his breakfast.

"Claire," He said softly almost nervously, "I want to talk about last night."

I immediately began to panic. Had I done something wrong? Did he not enjoy it as much as I did? Quil seemed to sense my worry and quickly reassured me.

"Don't worry Claire, it's not bad," He told me staring straight into my eyes, "I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed myself, I never imagined that sex could be so absolutely wonderful. And maybe it was that great because you're so special to me and because of how much I love you. I don't know if it was that great for you but... Wow."

Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes and spilled over; I smiled at him as widely as I could. I through my arms around his neck and held myself to him. "Last night was the best night of my life," I sobbed into his shoulder, "The absolute best Quil! I love you so much; I married you for a reason."

He crushed me into his chest, "I love you too Claire."

I pulled back and kissed him. "Finish up your breakfast," I told him, "I want to spend the day on the beach."


	3. A Day at the Beach

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story and I need your help! Please please please review!!! Tell me your honest opinion. As a fellow writer and Twilight lover I need your comments/ questions/ thoughts/ opinions etc..... Thank you CallmeEmbrys for sending me my first review. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer. Back to the story...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quil and I walked hand in hand out on to the beach. I stopped about ten feet away from the water and laid out my towel. Quil just threw his on the ground next to mine. He grabbed me by the waist from behind and pulled me towards the water. I giggled as he continued to drag me by the hips.

"You're gonna make me trip," I yelled, "Cut it out," I was still giggling hysterically. Just then I did exactly what I said I would and tripped over my own two feet. Quil caught me before I hit the ground and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me into the water before setting me down. The water was really warm- like bath water. It was very soothing. I'm suddenly sprayed with water. Well it was until Quil started splashing me.

"Hey!" I cried, splashing him back. And that started the water war. And subsequently another giggle fit on my part. By the time we were all splashed out all of our clothed were entirely soaked. I pulled of my wet tank top and shorts, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. Then after throwing them on to the sand I plopped myself down in the shallow water. Quil straddled my legs and started kissing me with obvious, unmistakeable affection. I slowly tangled my fingers in his hair as he wound his arms around my waist. I laid back and pulled him with me so that he was lying on top of me. We began rolling through the wet sand.

I pushed Quil off for a second and came up for air. "What is with you lately?" I asked him, "We don't usually make-out this much."

"I know," He sighed, "What was I thinking?" He stole another quick kiss.

I giggled, "I have no idea what goes on in your head," I agreed. He chuckled. I reached back to scratch my head but was disgusted when I felt my hair. I was matted with wet sand. "Ew, gross I need to wash my hair." I started to get up.

Quil offered his hand, "Let me help you there" he said as he helped me up.

"Thank you," I murmured and started to pull him to the house by his hand.

"Your welcome," He replied, "But I meant I want to help you wash your hair out," he continued with a mischievous wink.

I giggled and elbowed him in the stomach probably giving myself a bruise, But I said, "Of course you can help."

I turned on the water and pulled off the last of my clothes, so did Quil. Once the huge Jacuzzi tub was filled, I turned the jets on and climbed in. Quil followed shortly behind.

I quickly washed my hair. After a few minutes of soaking and small talk, I remembered a question that I wanted to ask him, "Quil do you ever feel like you were forced to love me?"

Quil sighed loudly.

"I know a major mood killer," I continued when he didn't answer immediately, "But I have to know the truth."

He sighed again. I immediately felt horrible, he did feel forced to love me. Oh hell what have I done to Quil? Why do they do this messed up imprinting thing if their feelings are forced?

"I can't believe you would ever think that in a million years!" Quil nearly shouted, "You Beautiful, emotional, silly, crazy, girl! I would have fallen in love with you even if I never became a member of the pack, imprinting just made it more obvious to me that we were meant to be together. Forever!" He gradually got louder as he went, "I love Claire because I want to! Not because I have to!" A single tear rolled down his cheek. This is only the second time I've seen him cry in all the days that I've known him. Seeing him cry made me cry too.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry." I blubbered, feeling terrible for ever doubting his true feelings for me.

He pulled me into his chest. "Don't cry Claire," he said kissing away my tears, "You don't need to be sorry, I'm just being a baby."

"No your not and I should be sorry for doubting your feelings for even a second when you always tell me how much you love me." I gasped for air between sobs, "I'm the one being a baby here, I'm sorry that I keep crying."

"No more apologizing, lets just get out of this tub, my toes are getting pruney."

I giggle and sobbed at the same time. "Good idea. And...I...Um...Wanted to talk to you about something else."

He gave me a questioning look but dropped it. He knew I would talk when I was ready too.

We got out, dried off, got dressed in our pyjamas and climbed onto the huge white bed. We sat cross-legged opposite each other.

"So what do you want to talk about Claire bear?" Quil asked me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Please Review! The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon.**


	4. Hard Conversations

**A/N: Keep reviewing! This chapter is about...............Well you'll just have to read and find out!!! ENJOY!!! Regular disclaimers... Too see Claire's wedding dress check out my profile!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted to talk to Quil about children. I've always, always, always wanted to have a big family, and have kids of my own. I knew that all of the boys would grow up to become werewolves or shape shifters of whatever their calling them these days. But I definitely didn't mind, if I did I would be a major hypocrite.

"Claire, you're all red. Please talk to me." Quil said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I want to talk to you about having children," I stated staring down at my hands. A few minutes passed and Quil didn't say anything, I peeked up at him through my eyelashes. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so that I was looking him in the eye.

"Do you want to have children?" He asked smiling lightly.

I nodded meekly.

"Then we are going to have some kids." He announced.

"Do you want kids?" I asked.

"I want what you want so of course I want kids," He stated, "But I also was planning to talk to you about it sometime because I always thought it would be cool to be a dad. I mean Sam and Emily are always so happy with Heidi and now with the second one on the way, and my parents always told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to them..." He trailed off.

I attacked him. Well sort of. I jumped on him and smothered him with my lips. "I'm so happy you feel that way," I said in between kisses. He kissed me back for a minute but then pulled back.

"When do you want to start?" He asked excitedly. Eyeing the very short silk night gown that I was wearing.

I giggled, "Well I think we kind of made an accidental start last night," I laughed, "How about we just go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens. And eventually it will happen."

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me," he said still nodding, "So what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged.

"That night gown looks very sexy on you by the way," He complimented winking suggestively.

I snorted and shoved him in the chest, causing him to dramatically fall backwards. I laughed, I couldn't push him over with a fork lift let alone my own two hands. He grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me on top of him. "You're such a cocky flirt!" I screeched.

"But I'm _your_ cocky flirt," He said before pressing his lips to mine. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave him what he wanted. After a few minutes of kissing I pulled back.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about," I announced.

"What is it my love," Quil asked in an extremely cheesy voice.

His Casanova impression made me giggle, "We need to move!" I yelled, not letting him distract me.

"Move? We can't leave La Push!" He said suddenly serious.

"I don't mean move out of La Push!" I yelled back, "La Push is our home, I would never want to leave. You of all people should know that about me! I was talking about moving into a bigger house!"

Quil looked so relieved, "Oh thank god, the guys would kill me if I suddenly told them I was leaving the pack and moving away. But if it was what you wanted I would have to do it. "

"I would never do that to you. Thanks for doubting me so much." I climbed off the bed and left the room with a huff. I was about half way down the hall when Quil grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"I never doubted you Claire, I just overreacted and thought of the worst case scenario. I was being stupid." He murmured, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

I frowned down at his hand still wrapped around the top of my arm, "Let go Quil," I said quietly. He automatically complied.

"Claire please don't be mad at me," He pleaded.

"Why did you say that? You know I would never take us away from La Push, away from our family. I want to raise our children there."

"I'm so sorry Claire."

I just stared at my feet and silently shook my head.

"I'll leave you alone now. Just know that I'm sorry. I love you."

I heard his footsteps slowly walk towards the bedroom. "I'm sorry too," I mumbled.

He spun around to face me, "What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"I shouldn't have made such a big deal of it! I'm being completely and unreasonably oversensitive!"

Quil ran over and picked me up and twirled us around. "You are crazy girl!"

I sighed, "Most likely," I murmured in agreement. He gently set me back on my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed along his jaw line. "Now I want to make it up to you for overreacting."

He understood what I meant and scooped me up into his arms, "Well if you think it's necessary," He sighed with fake exasperation.

I giggled, "I do."

He carried me back to the bedroom and we continued blissfully through the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Better Days

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I can't believe I've made it to the fifth chapter! I hope you like what I've done so far. Hope you like this chapter too!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find the teared remains of my night gown strewn all over the bed, and a still sleeping Quil next to me. I gently moved his arms from around my waist and climbed out of bed. I pulled on one of his huge t-shirts and made my way to the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

I kept it simple, and poured some Froot Loops into a bowl followed by some milk. I sat at one of the stools at the counter and slowly ate my breakfast. While I was eating, I fantasized about my life with Quil. Our kids, our beautiful home, the two of us still happily married until the day we die. It was the perfect life.

"Morning sexy," Quil greeted me as he walked into the kitchen in just his boxers, abruptly ending my day dream. I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek before going to get himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," I murmured in response, "I was hoping that maybe we could finish that movie we started watching the other day." The movie that got... Um... Interrupted.

''course we can Claire bear," He responded taking the seat next to me. I grinned happily.

Over the next few days things continued happily. We snorkelled, explored, hiked around the island and of course did some _other _things. Before we knew it, our two weeks were up and it was time for us to return to La Push. I was home sick, I loved the island but I loved La Push even more.

We got on the plane in Rio. As soon as we were in the air, I used the phone on the back of the seat infront of me to call my parents. They gushed for ten minutes about how they missed me and that they wanted us to visit them soon. When they were done I called Kim, Emily, Rachel, Nessie and Leah. Of course they all asked about the sex, I promised that I would tell them all the details in person. When I was done all my calls I hung up the phone and turned to face Quil. He had sat patiently through all of my phone calls. I smiled at my gorgeous husband and pecked him lightly on the lips. "I love you," I murmured as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you more," He replied.

"I doubt that's possible," I said giggling with pleasure at his words.

He shook his head but didn't say anything. A while later I fell asleep in Quil's lap.

Next thing I knew we were at the airport in Seattle. A car was there to pick us up. I fell asleep again in the car with Quil's arms keeping me warm.

I awoke to the sound of banging pots and pans in the kitchen. I crawled out of the bed and stumbled towards the sound. Quil was standing in front of the stove, and appeared to be making scrambled eggs and bacon. He looked out of his element, so I went to help.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I was trying to make you breakfast in bed," Quil told me, "Go back to bed and I'll bring this to you."

"I looked at the burning bacon and asked, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course I can," he said in a determined voice, "A man should be able to cook for his woman."

I shook my head but did as I was told and went back to the bedroom. I curled up under the warm blankets and before I knew it, Quil strolled in with wonderful smelling food on a try.

"Mmm," I said taking a whiff, "Smells delicious."

"I just hope it tastes good," Quil said with a huff.

Turns out Quil can cook. The breakfast was delicious. Once I was done I made plans to hang out with the girls over at Emily's house at noon.

I pulled on a yellow sundress and went out to the car where Quil was waiting to drive me to my all girl gathering.

Quil wolf whistled as I soon as I got in. "You look gorgeous Claire."

I smiled at his compliment and kissed him gently on the cheek.

We small talked about random subjects on the way to Emily's which is only about a five minute ride. I said goodbye to Quil and headed inside.

"Claire!" They all yelled in unison.

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

We spent the first half hour catching up with each other but then we got into the more interesting conversation.

"So Claire how is Quil?" Kim asked me.

"Quil's great like always, he went to work at the garage today." I replied.

"No, I mean how is Quil in bed?" She clarified. All of the girls leaned in to hear my answer.

I blushed a bright scarlet. I didn't know where to start. I was extremely embarrassed to talk about my most intimate moments with Quil, but I'd promised to tell them everything. Plus, they've always been very honest with me about what they've done with their husbands and boyfriends. "He was.... Amazing. The whole experience was one of the best of my life."

"Details! Details!" Leah yelled.

I flushed even brighter. "Well.... Uh.... Um. He has very soft skin." I blurted out to end my stuttering.

"Hmmm... Like _all_ over?" Emily asked.

"Yeah very soft... Uh.. Male body parts." I mumbled.

"Huh," Rachel pondered, "Paul's isn't very soft."

The girls started talking size and texture. I contributed few ideas. I mostly just sat there listening with my scarlet cheeks.

"Lets watch a movie," Nessie suggested, she was just as embarrassed as I was. Especially since she and Jacob have never had sex. She wasonly seventeen after all. Their wedding was planned for next summer.

"Great idea!" I chimed in, jumping up from the couch to look at the shelves full of movies. Nessie and I smiled at each other.

"Don't be embarrassed girls!" Kim said, "Trust me we were all embarrassed at first, you'll get over it. So how many times have you and Quil done it so far?" She asked directing her question to me.

I did the quick mental math, "Twelve times," I mumbled in response.

They all started talking at once, trying to count their times. They were way higher than mine obviously. "How about that movie?" I asked loudly, returning my attention to the movies, "help me pick one Ness."

Nessie got up and made her way over to the shelves.

"This is so embarrassing," she whispered to me.

"Tell me about it," I whispered back.

"At least _you've _had sex, I never have. I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Good point, and I was feeling sorry for myself."

We started giggling.

"You little virgin," I teased her.

"Hey!" She cried while elbowing me in the side.

We continued laughing.

Eventually we decided on a movie. We all sat in front of the TV with popcorn, chips, and soda's. Just as it started, a cry came from down the hall.

"Sounds like Heidi's awake," Emily sighed, as she got up from the couch and went to get her crying three year old.

She came back out a few minutes later with the child in her arms.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Emily.

"Be my guest," Emily said, handing Heidi to me.

I took the child in my arms and gently rocked her back and forth. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep. As I watched her sleeping figure, I thought about how much I really, truly did want to have children. Maybe sooner than I thought I did too.


	6. New House

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm so happy you guys like this story so far. Please keep reviewing. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Your Honest Opinion is so Important!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another week passed. I was loving married life. Well actually just life in general. But there was one thing I still wanted to do. "Quil I want to start looking for houses," I told him.

"Let's go for a drive, look around, see what's available," He said grabbing his keys from the table.

"Wow. You're sure not a procrastinator."

He chuckled as we headed to the car. We climbed in and backed out of the driveway. We drove around La Push looking for houses that were for sale. Then I saw it.

"It's perfect!" I yelled pointing at a beautiful medium sized blue house. And lucky for me, there was a "For Sale" sign out on the front lawn. Quil pulled the car over and we both climbed out. We walked hand in hand to the front door and knocked.

"Claire! Quil!" Shouted Mrs. Sanders. I had forgotten she lived here. She used to baby sit me when I was a baby and before Quil imprinted. But even if she hadn't she still would have known me. Everyone knows everyone on the rez.

"Hi Mrs. Sanders," I said politely.

"What brings you kids here?" She asked.

"Actually we're interested in buying your house," Quil told her.

"Oh wonderful," she enthused, "Let me give you a quick tour."

She led the way through the quaint home. The inside was just as perfect as the outside. There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was one of the biggest houses in La Push. And there was a large backyard. Looking at the home, I could picture my whole future here with Quil. Our children running around in the backyard while Quil and I sit on the deck watching and smiling. It was the future I wanted. I have to have this house.

"What do you think Claire?" Quil asked me as we were still looking at the yard.

"It's absolutely perfect! This is the house I want!" I cried, I couldn't help the huge smile that covered my face.

Quil turned to Mrs. Sanders. "How much do you want for it?" He asked her.

"Thirty- four thousand and it's yours right now," She said.

Thirty- four thousand, I thought. That's quite cheep for a house this size.

"Awesome!" I yelled, "Perfect, I want it!"

I looked at Quil, silently asking him if he wanted it too. He nodded slightly with a soft smile on his face. I dug my check book out of my purse and wrote out the thirty- four thousand dollar check. I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Thank you Claire, we'll be out by Friday." She said.

"No, thank _you_!" I told her. I couldn't believe it. Quil and I owned a house together. Friday was only one six days away. We better get packing.

The next couple of days were hectic. Boxes were everywhere. But we were also trying to sell our current home. I was extemley happy the day a nice lady, who was new to town, made an offer on our house. I immediatly told her it was hers and that we would be out by Friday.

Lucky for us, Friday came quickly. We put all of our stuff in the moving van and were on our way.

Three weeks had passed and we were finally settled into our new house.

"What do you say we christen our new home?" I asked Quil with a wink. We were already on the bed even.

"Why, I think that's a great idea," he replied and swiftly began kissing me. As the kiss deepened, he began to pull at my shirt. We quickly took the rest of our clothes off. We had just started, when Quil pulled away to look at me.

"What?" I asked him, curious to why he had stopped.

He didn't say anything, he just pinched his arm.

"Quil what the hell are you doing?"

"Just making sure this is all real," He said.

My heart warmed. I hastily pulled his lips back to mine, and we picked up where we had left off.

After that night we continued to christen each room of the house. Night after night, we had sex in different rooms. We were all the way up to twenty- seven times now.

Time passed quickly when I was with Quil and I loved every minute of it. I hosted another girl gathering at our new house and updated the girls on what's been going on. My life was wonderful.

Until one day I woke up and Quil wasn't asleep next to me. I searched the entire house but he was nowhere to be found. I began crying as I made my way back to the kitchen for breakfast. Questions whizzed through my mind a mile a minute. Where is he? Is he hurt? Is he in trouble? Are there vampires in town? What's going on? I was about to open the fridge when I noticed a note taped on it. It was from Quil.

It said; So sorry Claire. I wish I could have said goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you. Sorry if you were worried. Jake called early this morning. There are a couple of vampires running around Forks. Had to go. Really Really Sorry! Be back as soon as I can! I love you, Quil.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Visitors

**A/N: Hope you liked that last chapter! The end was a bit of a nail biter!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few minutes after reading the note, Emily called.

"Claire, come over to my house. All the girls are here," she said.

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll be right over."

"See you soon, honey."

This was standard procedure, whenever there were vampires in town, all of us imprints went to one of our houses. It made it easier for the guys to check up on us if we were all in one place, plus we kept each other from going insane with worry. I pulled on some clothes, not caring how they looked and got into the car. About five miuntes later, I'd arrived at Emily's house. All of the girls- except Leah- and their children, if they had any- only Emily and Rachel had kids- were already at the little house. Including Amanda. Amanda was Brady's imprint, shes only known about all of this craziness for about a month, since she moved here from California. Poor girl. She was nineteen years old, had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes- she looked extemely freaked out. I decided to go comfort her.

"Hey," she mumbled when I sat on the couch next to her.

"Everything's going to be alright," I reasurred her, "The pack knows what they're doing."

"I know I'm just so worried, What if one of them gets hurt? What if its Brady?"

"He won't get hurt, he's been in the pack since he was thirteen."

"How do you guys deal with it?"

I sighed, "We don't. We've just gotten better at hiding it. Everytime Quil leaves, I panic just the same, even when I was a toddler. We'll all be here to guide you through. Plus every couple of hours someone will check in with us, give us a progress report. And remember, Brady's probably more worried about you than you are about him."

"Thanks Claire," she said smiling weakly.

"Any time," I said before getting up to get something to eat.

Around noon, Brady came through the door and ran straight for Amanda. They hugged and kissed, and she looked him over for any sign of injury. When she was done, Brady turned to us, waiting anxiously for any news.

"So far looks like there're four vamps," he told us, "Sam and Jake have got half of us running patrol around La Push, and half running Forks. These vamps are definitley not friendly visitors, they want in, but we don't know where. There have already been some close calls, Quil and Jared almost got into a fight with one of them."

Kim grabbed my hand. We didn't try to mask our shock and worry now. There have never been this many at a single time. The pack could easily handle four, but usually the vampires who came through here were just curious about the area not looking for trouble. There were a few "oh my gods" from various girls. I can't believe Quil had almost fought one with just one other wolf, even an experienced one like Jared. I knew Quil could probably kill one by himself, but that didn't mean I wanted him to. I bet Kim was thinking the same thing I was- except about Jared- as we silently starred at each other.

The pack was large and could easily handle them as a whole, it was the alone part that scared me. I thought about Quil, about Jared, Paul, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Brady, Collin, who were all grown men now but then there were the newer members of the pack. Some as young as twelve and already risking there lives, fighting vampires.

I hate this, yesterday my life was perfect. Today everything has changed. Life sucks.

Brady headed back towards the door with Amanda still on his arm. They hugged and kissed one last time before he left again.

Simultaneaously every girl in the room started crying, which then caused the three kids in the room to start crying too. We sat on the floor comforting each other and trying to think about something else. Emily and Rachel had put their kids down for a nap so they wouldn't be freaked out.

Hours passed that felt like days. Finally Quil and Jared rushed into the house, interupting our group crying.

"Holy!" Jared yelled at the sight of us, "Brady said you were really worried but we thought he was exadurating."

"Obviously not," Quil said coming towards me.

I jumped up and squeezed him around the waist as hard as I could. "Is everyone alright?" I gasped.

"Everyone except you girls," He responded, wiping a tear from my cheek.

I smothered him with my lips, I was no longer aware of anything going on apart from Quil and I. Quil pulled back after a minute and looked at the rest of the girls, minus Kim who was still kissing Jared.

"There's nothing new," Quil announced, "Their still avoiding us by inches. The Cullen's are helping us now, Esme was planning on coming over here to comfort you ladies. She'll probably be here any second."

Just as he said that, the door open quietly and in walked Esme.

"Oh girls," she cried when she saw that all of our faces were streaked with tears and rushed over to us. And when I say rushed, I mean at a none human pace. Seeing this made Amanda gasp. "Sorry dear," Esme apologized. The Cullen's weren't use to acting human around us- there was no point, we were all in on the secret.

I kissed Quil one last time before he left, pulling Jared along with him. Kim and I returned to our spots on the floor. Esme got up to make us something to eat.

Rachel's four year old son, Jack, came into the room. Rachel rushed over to him and took him to the kitchen for an early dinner.

Eventually all of the kids had woken up. We put on our brave faces, and refused to shed another tear until they were asleep again.

Time passed, days blurred into weeks. We'd been staying at Emily's house for sixteen days. Esme still cared for us as we moped around. The wolves still hadn't figured out what the vampires wanted. Every couple of hours, one of them would come to check up on us. We were all starting to go nuts. We all just wanted everything to go back to normal more than eanything else. But that didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon.

I laid on the couch and stared at my wedding ring. It had been a little over two months. What if it was already going to end? Just like that, and my whole life would be over. Tears began to fall silently down my cheeks. I can't let that happen.


	8. Reunion

**A/N: Thanks for liking my story. Just in case you didn't notice, I changed the rating to M. I think the whole "sex in every room" thing was a little mature. Thanks for reading!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Four weeks had passed and it was finally over. Every single one of our beloved wolves made it back in one peice. However they didn't kill the vampires because they just ran off.

But that didn't matter. As long as I got Quil back. The reunion between the wolves and their imprints was grand. Plus we finally got to go home.

The first thing I did when we got there was take a long, hot shower. When I got out I dried myself off and pulled on some nice clean clothes. Jeans and sweatshirt. I went downstairs and sat on the couch with Quil. He told me the entire story about the vampires from start to finish. And I told him about the month long girl bonding session, and that I think I have officially ran completely out of tears. He chuckled at that last part.

That night was one of the best nights of my life, I if you know what I mean. Wink, wink.

Things returned to normal. Everyone was happy again. Things were looking up.

"Claire!" Quil called to me from the kitchen.

I walked over to where he was standing next to the counter and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What is it Quil?" I asked.

"I've got a surprise for you," he whispered mischeviously.

I was suddenly very excited, I loved surprises. "What is it?" I shouted.

"We are going to Canada!" He yelled pulling a brochure for a Canadian resort from behind his back.

"YAY!" I screamed. I bounced up and down screaming happily. I jumped up and crushed my lips against his. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you're so excited."

"I am! I can't believe it! When are we leaving!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Yay!" I shouted, "Lets pack!"

We kissed one more time then went to the bedroom to pack for our vacation.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning we went to the airport at ten o'clock. We were on the plane an hour later waiting for take off. I was so excited to get there, we were staying at a beautiful ski resort in Vancouver, British Columbia for exactly one week. It would be so much fun skiing and snowboarding with Quil, even though I've never done either before. But with Quil everything is fun. Almost everything- going to the dentist still sucks.

We took off a few minutes later. Once we were in the air, Quil and I chatted happily about what we would do, places we would go in the city. The flight went by quickly. We landed in Vancouver and got off the plane. We found the right lugage carosel and waited for our bags. As we were standing there, Quil pinched my butt and I yelped quietly before starting to giggle. An older couple standing behind us saw the whole thing and were now trying to muffle their chucking. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"Remeber when you used to do that to me?" I heard the woman ask her husband.

"Those were the days," He sighed in return, "When I could pinch you ass and didn't get strange looks from everyone with in a mile radius."

His wife just laughed.

Quil leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll always pinch your ass in public."

I giggled and elbowed him in the stomach.

We grabbed our bags and headed out of the airport. We hopped into a cab and spead off to the resort.

Half and hour later we arrived. The resort was a thousand times more beautiful in person. We checked in and headed up to our suite.

The suite was insane. Huge bathroom, huge bedroom, huge kitchen. And a hot tub! I could live here. We got our stuff inside and shut the door.

"This place is insane!" I yelled, "This has got to have cost a fortune!"

"Not a fortune," Quil corrected, "Plus I had some money saved up for our honeymoon, but when Alice took over the wedding she wouldn't let me pay. So here we are."

I went on my tip toes so that I could kiss him. After a minute I pulled back, "Lets go in the hot tub," I suggested.

I put on my hot pink bikini and climbed in. Quil came over a second later, not wearing anything. "Uh Quil," I said pointing to a sign on the wall.

"Please wear a bathing suit at all times in the hot tub," he read from the sign, "Damn!" he grumbled and stalked off to put some clothes on.

I giggled quietly. He came back with his bathing suit on and climbed in, still mumbling about how ridiculous that rule was.

I splashed him to break him from his reverie, it worked, he looked up at me through his thick lashes and smiled. He pulled me into his side and put his arm around my shoulders. I pecked him lightly, but before I could pull back, Quil fastened his fingers in my wet hair and continued kissing me. I happily kissed him back, grabbing at his broad shoulders to pull myself as close as possible. He started sliding of both of our bottoms off at the same time, I pulled back.

"Keep your pants on, there are rules here," I told him.

He sighed heavily, "You are such a goody goody. You don't ever break the rules."

"Hey! I am not," I yelled, and to prove it, I swiftly pulled my bikini top off. Quil pulled me back to him and we were kissing again but it didn't go any farther. Quil knew I didn't want it to.

After a while more of soaking and chatting more about what to do on our vacation, we got out. I pulled on my pj's and Quil put on some sweat pants. We cuddled on the bed and decided to buy a movie on the hotel's flat screen TV. We eventually decided on The Rocker with Rainn Wilson in it, it was upposed to be really funny.

It was really funny, I didn't stopped laughing once and neither did Quil. By the time it ended it was eleven thirty, so we turned off the TV. I cuddled up, wrapped in Quil's arms and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	9. Skiing

**A/N: Thanks for your support! I really love reading all of your reveiws! Hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except for Emily and Rachel's kids.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was so excited! We were on our way to the mountain to go skiing. When we arrived we rented skis and headed over to the bunny hill.

After figuring out how to attach the skis to our boots we slowly made our way to the magic carpet. The majic carpet was sort of like a treadmill that took you to the top of the hill, you just step on at the bottom and get off at the top. Sounds easy right? Wrong. I tripped trying to get on, luckily Quil managed to catch me before I hit the ground. But he nearly did the splits trying. Once we finally got on, we just had to stand there, by the end, my legs were killing me. Getting off was the worst part. The tip of my ski got caught on the edge of the treadmill, and I did a face plant right in the snow. Which directly resulted in Quil having to jump off the side so he wouldn't smush me. All in all, a craptastical experience!

Anyways we are now at the top of the hill. The bottom seems like a long ways away, but it's definitely not steep.

I stick my poles in the snow. "You wanna go first?" I asked Quil, "So you can catch me at the bottom?"

"Sure," he agreed, some what reluctantly.

He pushed off and skied rather gracefully to the bottom. Great! Now I would look even more uncoordinated in comparison. I sighed as I pushed off and tried to copy what Quil did. I sped down the hill and into Quil's waiting arms.

"I did it!" I yelled in victory.

"You did," Quil agreed quietly before pecking me on the lips.

We went down a couple more times before heading to the lodge for something to eat. My legs ached as I pulled my feet off the skis and put them on the rack with other peoples. Quil took my hand as I limped towards crowded building, that promised warmth and hot chocolate.

After buying hot chocolate and a bacon cheeseburger each, we went and sat at an empty table next to the window. Quil pulled off the coat that he really didn't need and I pulled off my ski boots so that I could rest my aching feet. I devoured my burger, I guess I hadn't relised how hungry I really was, then slowly sipped at my hot chocolate. Quil had already finished both.

"Think we can do this again tomorrow?" He asked with a chuckle.

I took a long sip of hot chocolate before answering. "I think we should rest tomorrow," I finally said, "Then come back and do this again the day after that."

"Sounds like a plan," Quil said, "You ready to leave."

I nodded and chugged the rest of my hot chocolate. We returned our skiis and boots and headed back to the hotel.

When we got back I collapsed on the bed face down. "I'm so sore!" I yelled into the blankets.

"Me too," Quil said, "I think I pulled my groin when I caught you."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he crawled on the bed and stradled my legs. He started to massage my back, it felt wonderful. He massaged my back, arms, and legs. Eventually, I let him stop. His hands were probably cramping. I thought about being nice and returning the favouur, but when I tried to get up, I couldn't.

"Ugh," I groaned**. **Quil grabbed my hips and flipped me over so that I was on my back. He leaned on top of me so that I could feel every part of his massive body against mine with none of his weight. He gently pressed his lips to mine. This time it was going to go further, I could feel it. Quil rolled us over so that I was on top, as he did it I moaned at the pain in my side.

"Maybe not tonight," he murmured with a soft, almost teasing, sigh and very carefully rolled me off so that we were laying next to each other.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled almost incoherently.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I feel like such a dead weight, you know, wrecking all you fun."

"Claire, being with you is fun. You think your being a dead weight because your too sore to have sex with me?"

"Yes."

"I will never understand the female mind," he mumbled almost to himself, "I don't care about that Claire. I never will. I want you; mind, body, personality, but not if you don't want it that way."

"I do! I want you to like all of me, no I _need _you to like all of me." I said climbing on his chest, ignoring the searing pain all over my body.

"I _love _all of you! Every single part, every little quirk. It's what makes you, you. And I love you!"

I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine. Everything with Quil felt right, natural, like it was meant to be including when we kissed. I would never get tired of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you like it! I'll try to update soon. REVIEW!!!**


	10. Coffee, Names and Nightmares

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 10! I can't belive I made it this far! Thank you for your reviews!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up late in the morning, at about ten thirty. I very slowly rolled out of bed. I stood up stretched out my body. I was still sore but not as bad as yesterday. I padded off to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. I didn't usually drink coffee, I thought it tasted kind of gross, but I felt like I could use the cafeine today.

I slowly sipped at it, making faces everytime it touched my tongue. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to find a half naked Quil coming towards me with dripping wet hair. I guess he just had a shower.

I smiled up at him. "Morning," I murmured.

"Morning sleepy head," he replied. He kissed the top of my head and got himself a cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter next to me and sipped at his drink. "So whats the plan for today?" he asked.

"I was thinking a little R and R." I said nodding my head.

"Sounds good to me."

We quickly finished off our coffee and decided to go for a dip in the hot tub.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked Quil.

"Well I was thinking we go back to the bunny hill and try out some snow boarding, if thats alright with you," he replied.

"Sounds like fun," I said, "I'm not so sure about the whole idea of having both of my feet straped to one slippery object. But I'm sure it'll be fun."

He chuckled at my worried expression. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he teased.

Even though he was joking, it made me feel reasurred. Quil would always be around to catch me when I fall. Or kiss it better when he could'nt save me in time. He was my protector. My one true love. My soul mate. And hopefully one day; the father of my children. I smiled at the thought and once again had the vision of our kids running around in our back yard, playing with each other.

"What names do you like for a girl?" I asked, he looked caught off gaurd by my question, then I remembered that I hadn't said any of that out loud. Oops, oh well.

"I love the name Claire," he said with a cheeky grin.

"There is no way that our daughter will be named after me," I announced, "Pick a different name."

"Well I like the name, Winnie," he said, "And Willa."

I thought about what he had just said, I loved those names. "I like the names; Miri, Wendaline, Molly, Beth, Eva, Grace, Savannah, Vivian, Sophie, Bridget, Lucy, Winnifred or Winnie for short, and Willa," I listed off. "And for boys I like the names; Eli, Troy, Calvin, William, and Sebastien. What names do you like for boys?"

"Pretty much all the ones you just said," he replied, looking thoughtful, "Are you pregnant Claire?"

I giggled, then sighed, "As far as I know, I'm currently not pregnant," I stated with another sigh.

"Then why all the sudden interest in names?"

"Well because someday I will be pregnant, and our kids need names. We can't just call them kid one and kid two."

He chuckled.

The rest of the day went by quickly. We stayed in the room the whole time and hung out, watching movies, ordering room service and talking about whatever we felt like talking about. Too soon, it was midnight and I was exhausted. I curled up with Quil's arms around me and quickly fell asleep.

I dreamed about our kids. Our beautiful dark haired kids. Suddenly the dream of our future turned into a nightmare. Bad Vampires in La Push, trying to hurt my children. Quil nearly getting killed as he trys to defend us. Me crying in the heat of the blood drenched sun. I pull out a dagger and pull a thrid wife move, by stabbing myself in the heart to distract the cold one and save my beloved family.

I woke from the horrid nightmare sobbing and shaking. I sat up in the dark room. Quil feels me move and wakes up to the sound of my sobs.

"Claire! Whats wrong?" he asks pulling me into his lap and craddling me in his arms.

"I had the worst nightmare ever!" I sobbed into his bare chest.

"Ssshh," He whispered, "It was just a dream."

"I know, but it was so horrible!" I wailed.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

I told him the while dream from start to finish. He listened pationtly, but with a pained look on his face. He also winced a couple of times, including when I told him about the part where I stab myself to save them.

He continued to rub my back in a soothing rythym until my sobbing stopped. He gently laid us down with me still craddled in his large arms. He hummed softly in my ear until I was once again asleep. I was glad to say that I did not have any more dreams that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! I will try to update asap!**


	11. Mood Swings

**A/N: Chapter 11. Wow. I thought that this story would end at chapter 10, when I first started. But now there's going to be at least 15 chapters, maybe even 20. I hope you continue reading!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of our lovely Canadian vacation went by in a flash. Snowboarding wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually liked it better than skiing.

We checked in and boarded the plane soon after. The flight seemed tedious to me, like it was lasting way longer than it was supposed to. I was starting to get paranoid, impatient, and to be honest, irritable. Three things that I never usually was. For example Quil asked me if he wanted him to carry my bags through the terminal. Usually I would simply hand them over and thank him for helping me. But instead, today I snapped at him and told him that I was perfectly capable of carrying my own bags and that I didn't need him to baby me. I later apologized for that little outburst.

There is something going on with me lately. I think I should pay a visit to Carlisle when we got home. I continued to ponder about my strange syptoms, until finally the plane landed. I stomped off in a huff, still annoyed about how long it was. I found it strange that no one else found it longer than usual. People are less and less observant every day. What has the world come to?

Quil let me go at my own pace through the airport, he was probably still concerned about my earlier spout of anger. I felt guilty about getting mad at him when he was just trying to be nice, but I was too distracted to focus on that guilt for long.

People litterally ran out of my way as I made my way to the parking lot. I don't know what they were afraid of. I'm only about 5'6'' tall while the guy I was holding hands with was probably closer to 7'. Maybe it was him that they were afraid of. Yeah thats it, they're all afraid of the huge Indian also known as Quil. With a name like that, you'd never guess what a softy he could be.

I looked up at him. He had a pained look on his face. I rather rudely ignored his problems. As my eyes went back to the scene in front of me, I noticed our hands twined together out of the corner of my eye. Quil's hand was a strange shade of purple. Why was his hand purple? I let go to check for signs of injury but when I did it slowly faded back to its original colour. Did I do that? Did I really squeeze his hand that hard and not even notice I was doing it?

I looked up at his face again, by this time we were at the car. He climbed in the drivers side. I stood and watched. Why didn't he tell me I was squishing his hand? This really pissed me off, for reasons unknown to me.

"Claire?" Quil called from inside the car, "Whats wrong? Are you gonna get in?"

I went and climbed in the passengers side. I did up my seat belt and stared at my feet.

"Whats wrong Claire?" Quil asked putting a finger under my chin to lift my head.

I stubbornly tried my hardest to resist, but when it came down to it, he was stronger than me, plain and simple. "Why didn't you tell me I was squeezing your hand so hard?" I yelled.

He looked away, like he wished he never asked what my problem was.

It suddenly occurred to me. "Are you scared of me?" I asked in astonishment, "Because of what I said before?" tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't mean it Quil! I love you! I'm sorry," I sobbed.

Quil undid my seatbelt and pulled me into his lap. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest, keeping up my act of stuborness.

"I'm not scared of you little girl," he murmured in my ear.

"Little girl?" I asked in disbelief, "Thats such a great thing to call your wife!" sarcasm burnt like acid on my tongue as I growled my reply to Quil's statement. "Maybe you should tell the police that you've had sex with a _little girl_!" I continued angrily, wiping the last of my stupid tears from my cheeks.

Quil looked at me with unmasked disbelief and disgust for my behavior and probably that last comment there.

I couldn't look at him. I was being horrible. "I'm so sorry," I whispered almost unintelligably.

"Is something wrong Claire?" Quil asked with obvious concern.

"I just want to go home and take a nap," I said, "I'm sorry," I repeated.

"It's okay," he said softly, before placing a light kiss on my lips.

Tears welled up in my eyes again. Why was he forgiving me so easily? I was so mean to him for no reason at all. Ugh! I feel horrible. And not just about the way I acted today. I actually physically feel... _Wrong._

"I'm not feeling so great," I told Quil, almost like I was making excuses, which added to my humiliation, "I'm going to go see Carlisle as soon as we get back."

Quil just nodded. We rode the rest of the way in silence. I asked Quil to just drop me off at the hospital so that I could see Carlisle right away. And hopefully find the reason behind my mood swings.

I kissed Quil goodbye and apologized one more time before heading through the glass doors of the Forks hospital.

I told the receptionist that I needed to see Doctor Cullen right away. Then waited in the waiting room for him to come out.

I stared with envy at the only other women in the waiting room. She was there with three kids which I were asuming to be hers. She watched them play together with something that could easily be identified as motherly love.

"Cute kids," I complemented her.

"Thank you," she replied, "Do you have kids?"

"Not yet," I said, shaking my head, "But I'm hoping to get pregnant soon."

"Good luck. Having kids was one of the best things that had ever happened to me, they change your life."

I smiled at her. Dr. Cullen came into the waiting room and called me in. I waved at the women before following him into a small room with a bed in the corner and a desk against the other wall.

"Have a seat Claire," Carlisle said politely.

I did as I was told, climbing up to sit on the edge of the bed, the paper crinkled quietly as I sat on it.

"So, what exactly are you here for Claire?" he asked.

"I have been moody and irritable all day!" I told him, "I can't control what I say. I've insulted Quil repeatedly, I don't know how he's put up with me."

"Well Claire, I'll do a couple blood tests and we'll find the problem," he said with a smile.

He did the tests he needed to do. I waited in the room while he looked at the results. About ten minutes later he came back with a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Claire, I've got some exciting news!" he announced, "You're pregnant!"


	12. Pregnant

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing what you think about each chapter. I hope you liked that last chapter, I know I did! Claire is finally pregnant! This is the chapter where Carlisle tells Claire what to expect during her pregnancy, how long she has actually been pregnant etc... AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE TELLS QUIL!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I started hyperventalating and happy tears ran down my face. I was pregnant! I was having a baby! I can not believe this! Carlisle had to get me to slow down my breathing before he would give me anymore information.

"In..... And out..." Carlisle repeated over and over again, breathing with me.

Once I settled down a bit, Carlisle was more relaxed and less afraid that I would pass out. He leaned against his desk and sighed.

"So Claire, I assume you have questions but before I answers any, I will give you all of the information you need," he said calmly.

I nodded excitedly. To someone else it probably would have looked jerky, like I had a twitch or something. But Carlisle understood what I was trying to get across.

"You are currently nine weeks in. Within the next few months you will probably start having more mood swings, like you have already experienced, and you may have morning sickness. When you have made it to around six months, maybe later, you may be able to feel the baby kick." he recited like it was a well practiced speech.

He continued telling me about all of the things that I should expect to happen throughout my pregnancy. What I should and shouldn't eat. What I should and shouldn't do. I was given alot of information and brochures and pamphlets and more.

Carlisle even did a quick ultrasound to show me what my tiny little baby looked like so far. It was an amazing experience to see the small life that in a little over six months, I would give birth to. I wish Quil had been here to see it. I'll have to make sure he comes for the next one, which Carlisle scheduled for eight weeks from now.

I thanked Carlisle and made my way out of the hospital. As I walked throughh the waiting room, the women looked up at me and smiled.

"Congratulations," she said with a knowing look, as she eyed my luminescent smile.

"Thanks," I said widening my smile.

I walked out the door and on to the street. I thought about calling Quil to come pick me up, but I decided against it. I wanted to tell him the good news at home and if I had to ride all the way to our house with him in our car, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from blurting out the fabulous news.

My smile never faded as I walked along the sidewalk. Well you couldn't really call what I was doing, walking. I think it would be better classified as skipping. And I never skipped. I must be happy.

I couldn't wait for this baby to be born. So I could touch it and kiss it and craddle its tiny body in my arms. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. I was suddenly very interested in this small, trivial fact that seemed vitally important to me. I wanted to know, but it was to early for doctors to tell. I could ask Alice if she could look into the future and tell me. But she can't see Quil, and Quil would definitley be a huge part of our babies life. It didn't matter that she couldn't see. I knew that even when the baby was big enough to tell using an ultrasound, that I still would want it to be a surprise. I loved surprises.

My smile grew as I thought of all of the possibilities. All of the dreams come true. My future happiness. All of these huge things that depended solely on this child.

Okay maybe not just this kid. It also depends on Quil. My friends and family. The other children that I plan to have. This is what my life is all about.

It's amazing how one tiny, little, person can effect me so greatly. Even before their born.

I continued skipping home, waving at all of the people on the streets, smiling at the cars passing by. I was on cloud nine. I felt like I was glowing. I need to get home. I need to tell Quil!

I started to skip faster the closer I got to my home. The anticipation for his reaction had me bouncing up the driveway.

Before I could get to the door, Quil ran outside and picked me up. He spun me around for a second before setting me gently on my feet.

"What happened at the hospital Claire?" he asked, his voice trembling with worry, "I should have gone with you, I should have-"

"Stop, Quil!" I yelled, cutting him off, "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Well actually more than fine, everything is wonderful, fantastic, magnifiscent!"

"What's got you so excited?" he asked, noticing my huge smile and the fact that I was unable to stay still.

This was it! I'm going to tell him I'm pregnant! He'll be so excited! "Quil I'm-"

"Quil!" a voice called from behind us, cutting me off before I got the news out.

We spun around to see Jacob emerge from the forrest.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: OOOOOOH! What's gonna happen next? Better read the next chapter and find out! I will update A.S.A.P! REVIEW!!!**


	13. They're Back

**A/N: Hope you liked that last chapter. I loved the ending! Can we say cliff hanger? HAHA!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jacob came over to Quil and I with a pained look on his face.

"Quil you have to come," Jacob told him seriously, "those leeches came back."

It felt like my heart stopped at his words. Quil would be leaving me again for god knows how long. And he didn't even know that I was carrying our child. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes.

"Claire," Jacob continued turning to me, "All of the girls are at Kim's house, you should get over there as soon as possible."

I nodded as a single tear fell.

Quil hugged me tightly and lightly pecked my lips. "Sorry Claire," he said wiping away my tears, "You'll have to tell me the news later."

He waved before disapearing with Jacob in the dense forrest. I fell to the ground, sobbing into the gravel of our driveway. I can't believe this! Why now? Why did those stupid blood suckers have to come back now? I hate this!

I was there for only about half an hour before I heard a car pull into my driveway. I turned around to see Nessie, climbing out of her polished convertable.

"Oh Claire!" she called, "Everyone was so worried about you, we didn't know where you were."

"I've been here," I told her.

"Sitting in the driveway? Whats wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Why are you sad about that? I thought you wanted to get pregnant?"

"No I'm exstatic that I'm pregnant. I'm upset because just as I was about to tell Quil that he was going to be a father, Jake shows up and drags Quil away to fight vampires before I have the chance to tell him."

"Jake has the worst timing."

"I'll say."

"Well you can't just sit here. C'mon get in the car, we're going to Kim's."

She helped me up off the ground. We climbed into her fancy car and drove off to Kim's house. When we got there Nessie rushed me in and immediatly started to tell the girls everything.

"Claire's pregnant!" she announced as soon as we entered the house.

All of the girls rushed over to us to hear the whole story.

"Claire had just gotten back from the hospital and was about to tell Quil the news, when Jake shows up. Quil had to leave with him before Claire could tell him. She was sitting in the driveway crying," Nessie continued her speech about what I did in the past hour.

"Oh Claire," Emily cried coming over to hug me. "Nobody ever tell Quil that she sat in the driveway by herself for half an hour while vampires ran around La Push. He'll freak and blame himself," she continued.

They understood, we new how the guys could be with their imprints. I was surprised Quil left me standing there without making sure that someone was coming to get me and take me too safety. Well in his defense, he probably didn't think I was stupid enough to sit there in the driveway crying. _I_ didn't think I was that stupid, until today. Now I know better. Never underestimate your dumbness.

The girls comforted me as I told them all that I new about the baby so far. Soon after I was done with my story, I fell asleep. Today had been a really long day.

When I woke up no one else was around. I looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. They must be asleep in there some other room. I got up off the couch and padded off to the kitchen to get something to eat. I found Esme in there, cleaning the already imaculate room.

"Hey honey," she murmered, "I heard you had a pretty rough day."

I just nodded.

"Would you like something to eat?"

I nodded again and smiled politly at her.

She made me a huge plate of delicious looking food. I thanked her and sat on one of the chairs at the small, wood table. I devoured the food. It had been over twelve hours since I'd eaten anything. I put my plate in the dishwasher and leaned against the counter.

"That was wonderful Esme, thank you," I told her.

"Of course dear," she replied sweetly.

I smiled at her and headed back to the living room. I sat on the couch and stared blankly at the wall in front of me.

I needed Quil. I needed to tell him. I couldn't wait five more seconds.

Embry busted throough the door. He came into the living room and saw me sitting there by myself, staring at nothing in particular.

"Whats up Claire?" he asked cheerily, not seeming to notice my inner turmoil. He came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"I need Quil," I stated, still not looking at him.

"I'll pass the message along," he reassured me. Was he really this dense? Or did he just not want to pry. To bad, I was telling him anyway. I wanted Quil to be the first to know, but now it looks like he'll be the last.

"I'm pregnant," I stated, finally turning to look at him.

He blinked in surprise, "Congrats Claire. I wonder why Quil hasn't said anything? He hasn't even thought about it."

"Thats because he dosn't know!" I wailed, "He had to leave before I had the chance to tell him."

"Well, I get why you want him."

I huffed and sat back on the couch. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I felt Embry's arm around me.

"It'll be okay Claire, I'll tell him to come here right away."

I slowly opened my eyes. "You can't tell him why though, I need to tell him myself."

"'course."

Esme walked into the room. "Whats the news Embry?" she asked sweetly.

Embry suddenly turned serious. "You should get the other girls," he said, his tone brittle.

Esme and I complied with his wishes. We went around to all of the rooms waking up all of the other girls. They followed us back into the living room where Embry was waiting. The atmosphere was tense as he searched for the right words.

He cleared his throat and cautiously told us what he needed to say, "We know what they're after."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: *GASP* What are they after??? Read the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Confusion

**A/N: Hehe, another nail biter on that last chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Well what is it?" Amanda asked after a moment of silence.

Embry swallowed hard, this was the bad part, that much was obvious.

"You girls," he whispered.

"What?" I asked, "They're after us? Why?"

"They want La Push," Embry said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Kim asked.

"They know that the easiest way to get rid of the pack is to get rid of.... You," he barely made the last part decipherable, "If they kill the imprints, the wolves are as good as dead. Even the ones that don't have imprints of their own, they will share the hurt of their brothers."

It all started to make sense to me. The wolves protect La Push, we are their everything, no us equals no them. But... "Have they ever thought of the fact that you guys would probably fight harder to avenge us?" I asked, "By the way how do you know for sure that its us they're after?"

"Good point Claire I doubt they've thought of that," Embry enthused, answering my first question, "And uh Edward, read ones mind," he continued, answering my second question.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Esme smiling fondly, when Embry mentioned Edward. It was amazing that she could love so much.

Panic ensued. Embry apologized for being the bearer of bad news before ducking back out to continue his patroling.

I sat in the corner pondering the new information. They want us. They want the imprints. Kill the imprints, kill the wolves, get La Push. Why do they want La Push? It's not like they hunt animals. There really aren't that many people hear. And what about the Cullens? The Cullens wouls still be able to fight them even if the wolves couldn't. They're risking their lives. And for what? I tiny little town that would all know what they really were? A place where a large, mature coven of vampires lived, that could easily take them down? I didn't understand.

Apparently no one else did either; they all looked like they were going to have a brain hemorage trying to figure it out.

There must be something more. They have to want something more than just La Push. Were they planning on killing the Cullens to once they were finished with us? Well they would have to kill Esme, she never leaves us, and there was no way that she would stand there and watch as they ripped us apart. I was sad to think of anyone wanting to harm Esme, the most devoted, compassionate, loving vampire there is. Things just didn't match up. Nothing made any sense. And for another thing, how did they plan on getting past the pack to even get to us? Ugh. This is so confusing.

Eventually we moved on from trying to figure out what they were planning. We continued to do what we had been doing leading up to this new information. We tried to forget about what Embry told us, though it seemed like a hard thing to do.

Weeks passed, and like the last time the vamps came to town; we were losing our minds. A couple of days ago Esme asked Jasper to stay with us to help keep us calm and relaxed.

I felt like my worry was doubled this time around. I wasn't just scared for me and Quil. I was scared for our child. The child, Quil still didn't know existed. I guess Embry forgot to tell him or maybe Quil was just to busy trying to keep us safe.

I thought again about the child, our child. I pictured what he would look like, yes he. I personally always thought that our first child would be a boy. I could see his dark hair and eyes. I imagine him to look alot like Quil, with maybe a few influences from me. I also planned on naming him Quil. It was an important name in the Ateara family, my family. Passed down from generation to generation. I wasn't about to break tradition. Yes, he would be my little Quil William Ateara. Or maybe Quil Eli Ateara. Hmmm... I would have to think more about middle names. It had to be perfect for my first born son.

Jasper must have sensed the emotions I felt when thinking about my child because he looked up from his book and asked, "What are you thinking about Claire?"

He might as well know, practically everyone else except Quil knows. "Well I was actually thinking about my child," I said rubbing the small bump on my torso, "I'm pregnant."

He smiled softly at me. "Congratulations," he murmured, "I imagine Quil's quite excited."

"He actually dosn't know yet," I admitted, "He had to leave before I had the chance to tell him, and we haven't seen each other in three weeks."

"No one from the pack has told him to come back here?" he asked incredulously, "If someone from the pack knows, surely they would have thought about it."

"Just Embry knows, I guess he forgot," I muttered, disappointment colouring my tone. Jasper immediatly used his unique abilities to soothe me. I always felt so good with him around. I've never told anyone, but I really liked Jasper. It was easy to forget that he was an over a century and a half year old vampire. He was the only one keeping me sane throughout this experience, without him, I would already be certifiably insane. And I think some of the other girls might be too. We have problems.

Now all I needed to do was tell Quil and some of _my_ problems would be solved.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Not much of a cliff hanger there. Hope you like that chapter. The next chapter will be in Quil's point of view! REVIEW!!!**


	15. Fight

**A/N: So this chapter is going to be in Quil's point of view! And it's going to be monumental! ENJOY!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quil's POV

It was three in the morning, and here I was running patrol instead of sleeping in bed with my beautiful wife. Thinking of my wife, she still had some news to tell me. I couldn't imagine what could possibly make her that excited. It was the same kind of excitement that she had when I asked her to marry me.

_Hey! Quil! Eyes on the prize man then you can get back to Claire. _Seth thought interupting my reminising.

I new he was right. As much as I hated to admit it. Seth's thoughts became smug.

Just then I came along Alice and Jasper standing still in the middle of the forrest. I skidded to a stop next to the tiny vampire and her military husband. I guess he left the girls alone for a little while.

Alice was staring at nothing in particular as Jasper hovered over her. She was clearly not seeing the forrest in front of her. I walked slowly over to where they were standing.

"Alice what are you seeing?" Jasper asked tensly and as he did Edward and Bella came out from the trees behind us.

As Alice continued her vision, both her and Edward gasped. Shit, something bad was about to happen. I whined, since I couldn't talk.

Alice started telling us her vision, "They get through our defense. They get to the imprints. Esme can't hold them off much longer. It's about to happen. We only have seconds."

Bella dry sobbed into Edward's chest. Nessie wasn't just Jacob's imprint, she was Bella and Edward's daughter. Without a word we all took off. I ran through what Alice had said over and over again to alert all of the pack members. I could see them heading towards Kim and Jared's house. Alice whipped out a tiny, silver cell phone and puched in a number, while still running, she told whoever was on the other line the whole story, I was assuming it was Carlisle. After all his wife was in danger.

We got there seconds later and found the door knocked down and that Esme wasn't single handedly fighting off the four leeches; Nessie was helping, well she was just as indestructable as the reest of the vamps. The rest of the girls were cowering in another room, it was easy to hear their crying through the wall.

Carlisle, Emmett and Roslalie bursted into the house milliseconds after we did.

We attacked the four blood suckers that were trying to kill our girls. They were tough; good fighters, but not good enough to handle eight vampires, twenty werewolves and one half vampire- half human.

We immediatly pulled them outside, so we didn't cause any more damage to the house. And plus it probably wouldn't be very good if we started a fire in the living room. Jake made the younger wolves change into their human forms and comfort the girls.

I could see Carlisle reattaching Esme's arm from the corner of my eye after replacing a piece of Nessie's shoulder that had been bitten off. I could see the blood lust in Bella's eyes as she saw what the bad vampires had done to her only chilld. She bit into one of the female vampires necks and ripped her head off. Edward jumped in to help her finish off the leech.

I saw Collin growling at one of the males, I jumped on the vamps back and dug my teeth in. Collin and I continued to tear him appart.

Emmett broke down some trees and started a fire. We through all the pieces in the pire. I picked up the head of the male we killed and threw it in. We surveyed the surrounding area throwing pieces in occasionally. I picked up the leg of one female an threw that in too. After cleaning the area, in trotted into the forrest a little ways and phased.

I went in the house to make sure that there was no pieces in there. I found a couple small chunks of leech and chucked them over to the fire. I mad my way into the master bedroom where the girls were still waiting. All ten of them were sitting on the king sized bed. Including Jesse; who's fourteen, Kyle; thirteen, Peter; thirteen, and Henry; fourteen. The youngest of the pack.

I gently pushed through to Claire who was sitting there horror struck as Peter rubbed soothing circles on her back. Claire didn't even seem to notice when I sat next to her. She looked scared and deeply in thought. "I'll take it from here," I whispered to Peter. He nodded and moved over to talk to Rachel's two year old daughter Lisa, who was sitting there playing with a barbie. I started to rub circles on Claire's back, picking up where Peter left off.

Claire finally looked up, "Quil!" she yelled and flung her arms around my neck. "Are they gone? Is everyone okay? What happened?"

"Everything is great! We got them all, with only minor injuries," I reassured her.

"Who got hurt?"

"Esme had an arm pulled off and Nessie was missing a small chunk from her shoulder. But they are both completly healed now."

"Oh my god."

I gently pressed my lips to hers. She threw herself into the kiss. Ugh. I wish we were at home instead of in a crouded room. I wanted her so bad. It has been so long. She pulled back and smiled.

"I love you so much," she said, "And I have something that I've wanted to tell you for so long."

"What is it?" I asked. This was the thing she had been so excited about. I wanted to know so badly what she was so excited about.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled.

And everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY! Quil knows! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Hormones

**A/N: Hope I did a good job getting into the male mind for that last chapter. Thanks for your reviews! This chapter will be the events in of last chapter but in Claire's point of view! YAY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up and rolled over in my bed. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. But I couln't. I was worried. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. A horrible feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. This feeling was eating at me. Knawing in the back of my mind. I couldn't forget it. It wouldn't go away.

I looked at the clock. It was midnight. Oh god I wanted to sleep.

As if reading my thoughts, Jasper appeared in the room.

"Morning Claire," he said in a gentlemanly manner.

I tried to smile at him but I was too tired to make my face move. "Morning," I mumbled.

"I'm very interested in what the pregnancy hormones are doing to your emotions," he told me, "When Bella was pregnant it was too painful for me to be in the room because _she _was dying. _You _are not dying so I can better... Uh.. Monitor, your emotions. They're really quite fasinating. There's a unique.. Motherly, uh, additive. It's quite distinctive."

I barely caught what he was saying. So tired. But can't sleep. Why?! I can't stand this.

"Oh, I bet your tired," Jasper realized, "I'll leave now."

"No, it's okay. You can stay if you want," I told him, "I actually wanted you to help me."

"With falling asleep?"

I just nodded and a calm washed over me. I was relaxed into slumber. But unfortunatley it was not dreamless.

I dreamed about our kids. Our beautiful dark haired kids. Suddenly the dream of our future turned into a nightmare. Bad Vampires in La Push, trying to hurt my children. Quil nearly getting killed as he trys to defend us. Me crying in the heat of the blood drenched sun. I pull out a dagger and pull a thrid wife move, by stabbing myself in the heart to distract the cold one and save my beloved family.

Hold on. I've had this dream- no nightmare before. When we were in Canada, before I knew I was pregnant. Why was I having it again?

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. Sun was flodding in from the open window. It was high in the sky, it was at least noon. I looked around. Jasper was standing exactly where he was before. His eyes were closed like he was concentrating on something.

"Jasper?" I said quietly.

His eyes flashed open and zeroed in on my expression. "You were having a nightmare," it wasn't a question, it was a statement, "It started out as a dream about your children, but then it turned into a nightmare."

"Wow!" I said in awe, "You got all that from my emotions."

He nodded, with a hint of a smugness in his smile.

He was good. I guess any vampire with a gift like his would be this talented after the hundred something years he's been alive.

"How did you know I was dreaming about my kids?" I asked.

"I recognized the certain element of the emotions you were feeling from when you were thinking about you children the other night." he murmured, "It's quite unique."

"That's kind of.... Really cool."

He laughed quietly. "Well I sure think so."

With that, I laughed too. It sounded strange, it had been awhile since I really laughed.

"Thanks," I said with sincerity.

"For what," asked Jasper.

"Well for keeping me sane, and for just now making me laugh for the first time in a month."

"It was my pleasure," he said sweetly.

I can't believe he's still such a gentleman after all of the things he's been through. In his human life and then worse in the begining of his vampire life. I smiled and so did he.

"Well I'm going to duck out for a while, if you don't mind," he said heading to the door at a human pace, "Check up on things you know."

I nodded, "Of course," I said, "Say 'hi' to Alice for me."

"Will do," he replied as he opened the door and exited the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

As soon as he was gone, my earlier gloom returned. That bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad was going to happen, I just know it.

I hopped out of bed and made my way to the living room. Rachel was watching a Winnie the Pooh movie with Lisa and Jack. I sighed and sat on the couch next to her.

About half an hour later Esme ran out of the kitchen, and when I say ran, I mean at vampire speed. Her head whipped around to face the front door, her eyes zeroed in on it. Nessie then too came zooming out of another room. Her nose in the air, smelling something that the rest of us couldn't smell.

"Girls go into the bedroom," Esme ordered, I'd never heard her be so serious before.

Rachel picked up Lisa so I grabbed Jack. We nearly ran into Kim and Jared's master bedroom, yelling for the others as we went.

When we were all in there we shut the door and no one spoke a word. The only sound was our breathing and the slight sound of our pounding hearts.

We heard a sudden crash from the other room. My breath caught in my throat. "They're here," I whispered.

We all looked around at each other as we heard bangs and crashes and cries of pain. But who was causing the pain, and who was in pain.

After a moment of absolute silence we heard more people arriving- the Cullens- and the thumping of heavy paws from the wolves. The sounds of fighting moved out side.

There was alot of growling and howling. We all jumped as the door slammed open. It was just Jesse, Henry, Kyle and Peter- the youngest Quileuete wolves. They came over to the king sized bed, we were all huddled up on.

"Everything is under control ladies," Jesse announced. The atmosphere still did not relax.

They continued murmuring reasurrances as they joined our group.

I stared directly in front of me. What if Quil got hurt? He still dosn't know I'm pregnant! I have to tell him the second I see him again. I was hoping to do it in private so that we could have a celebration. Well we still could it would just have to wait a little while.

We would have a dinner at a fancy restaurant, chat about the plans I'd made in his absence and I still have to call my parents.

I felt Peter start rubbing circles on my back, the heat reminded me of Quil. Which relaxed me a bit.

More terrible crys of pain rang out as the battle came to a close. We could hear trees snapping and then the smell of a fire. There was some banging and then a pillar of purple smoke rose as we watched through the window, it darkened the sky and had a truly horrible scent.

I was just praying that it was the bad vampires that were burning to ashes in the fire and not the Cullens or any wolves.

What if Quil is one of the ones burning in the pire? That can't happen! No! That wouldn't happen! He's a strong fighter. And the Cullens are helping the already huge pack. There was no way any of them had gotten injured.

Except what about Esme and Nessie? They'd faced the four vamps alone. What if it was their crys we heard before the others arrived?

"I'll take it from here," I heard Quil whisper.

I spun around to find him replacing Peter in the place behind me. Her started to rub my back like Peter had. "Quil!" I yelled and threw my arms around his neck. "Are they gone? Is everyone okay? What happened?"

"Everything is great! We got them all, with only minor injuries," he reassured me.

"Who got hurt?"

"Esme had an arm pulled off and Nessie was missing a small chunk from her shoulder. But they are both completly healed now."

"Oh my god."

He put his lips against mine. I put myself into the kiss one hundred percent. After a minute, I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I love you so much," I said, "And I have something that I've wanted to tell you for so long."

"What is it?" he asked. I was finally going to tell him! And this time nothing would stop me!

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled.

Quil's eyes rolled and he fell backwards on to the bed. Oh my god!

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: And there we have it! Now Quil knows! YAY! It was a long time coming! This was the longest chapter out of all of them! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. A, a, a mom!

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Sorry Claire, you know I can't see him," Alice apologized.

We were now at home, but Quil was still passed out. I had asked Alice when he was going to wake up and, well you know her answer. The Cullens along with most of the pack had come back to our house to make sure eveything was okay and all that. Normally I would be worried about Quil, but instead I was fuming.

Why did he have to go and pass out on me when I tell him the biggest news of our lives? It frustrated me to the core. I saw Jasper standing in the corner feeling the same thing and trying to let me deal with it on my own. I smiled apologetically at him. I wish he would just make me feel the emotions that I know I should be feeling. I mean my husband was unconsious and I didn't even seem to care. I just wanted him to wake up so that I could yell at him for being so inconsiderate and such a... a... A baby! A wuss! A weakling! Ugh!

Carlisle was checking Quil's pulse when I looked back to him. I scowled at Quil's unconsious frown. Why is he frowning when I just told him that something great was happening? People started to look at me funny.

"Claire maybe you should just relax," Carlisle suggested, "Quil will wake up when he's ready. It was a hectic day for him."

"It was hectic for all of us, but he's the only one unconsious," I muttered rudely.

People's funny looks were starting to turn into looks of concern. Well at least they were concerned for Quil.

"Claire maybe you should just go for a walk, I'll come with you, you can get it all out," Emily suggested, "Do you really want to yell at Quil as soon as he wakes up? Not exactly the welcome back he'll be expecting."

People murmured in agreement to her suggestion. So it was concern for me, not Quil.

Her idea was probably a good one, I was just being to stubborn to admit it. And to be quite honest I did kind if want to yell at Quil. But at the same time I didn't. After all it was quite a shock to him, and after a day that crazy it's alot to spring on a person. Well great, now I felt terrible for acting like such a... a.... a bitch.

I wonder if there's such thing as pregnancy brain? 'Cause if there is, I've got it. I can't even get words out in my own head. I've got a mental studder.

Plus I think I've also got mild Attention Defficit Disorder.

How far along am I now? I'm coming up on four months. I had a nice little bump on my torso. I patted in adoringly. Maybe Quil just thought I was getting fat? Well I suppose he hasn't seen that much of me in a while. The last time we had a real conversation was over three weeks ago, when we were coming back from vacation.

"Um, Claire?" Emily asked timidly.

Was she still waiting for an answer? Oh yeah I didn't actually tell her what I thought of her suggestion.

"I don-" I started but was cut off by Carlisle.

"He's waking up," he announced.

I rushed over to sit up by Quil's head where it was lying on the bead. His eyes fluttered open.

"Quil?" I whispered.

"Sorry," was all he said in return.

After a few words with Quil each, everyone had cleared out. Quil and I lay next to each other on the bed, smiling. "I am so mad at you," I said contradicting my happy expression.

"I know. I'm so sorry Claire. I can't belive I fainted," he muttered shaking his head.

"You fight vampires, then when I tell you I'm pregnant, you pass out!" I shouted, "Thats a little bit backwards."

"I was so stressed out as it was, with the vamps nearly getting you and then a couple seconds after I see you you yell out that your pregnant in front of everyone."

"Everyone already knew!" I continued yelling, "I wanted to tell you first, but thats a huge secret to keep all to myself for a month!"

"I was the last to know?"

"Pretty much. I'm so glad Jasper was there most of the time."

"Why," Quil growled jealously. And I kind of liked it.

"He kept me sane! I mean pregnancy hormones on top of the worry and panic, I already felt. I was an emotional wreck!"

I climbed off the bed and pulled my pyjama's on then crawled back on top and laid down.

"So I'm really gonna be a... a... a dad?" He asked, pulling me into his chest. I wonder if he has pregnancy brain too?

"Yup! And I'm really going to be a... a... a mom!" I shouted, studdering not because of my condition but because I wanted to tease him. I pulled my shirt up a bit so that he could see my baby bump.

His eyes bugged out of his head, "Wow, how long?" he asked.

"It's been almost four months," I told him.

Now his mouth dropped. "Thats nearly half your pregnancy!" he shouted.

"I know that."

"No, I mean I can't believe I missed half of it! I wanted to be there for you, through it all! And now I only get to support you through half." He sounded so dissapointed.

I was quick to reasure him, "Seriously Quil, it's okay. You didn't miss much."

He smiled and kissed me on the nose, "I think I got the worst of it at the begining there," he chuckled. Remebering the times I snapped at him.

"So far anyway. I'm sure worse is coming."

We both laughed again. I yawned. I was suddenly feeling so exhausted. Quil saw me ready to fall asleep and pulled the blankets up over us. I snuggled into his side. I slipped in and out of slumber, the last thing I remember was Quil rubbing my belly and murmuring softly to the baby.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter finished! I can't believe I've made it this far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Cravings

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I couldn't do it without you- wow that sounded cheesy, but it's still true! Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer (Except fot Rachel and Emily's kids) I am forever in your debt!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Two months had passed quickly. It seemed like my baby belly was getting biger and bigger. Last month, I went over to my parent's house and told them the news. They were so excited for us.

I rolled out of Quil's grip on my waist and sat on the edge of the bed. The alarm clock read two a.m. I sat there stretching for a minute, when the nausea hit. I slammed my hand down over my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom, trying not to trip in the dark room.

I made it to the toilet just in time to be violently sick. When I was sure I was finished, I flushed the toilet and laid down on the cold bathroom floor.

I was still panting slightly, when Quil sleepily walked into the room. He saw me laying on the tiled floor and his eyes snapped open wide.

"Claire!" he yelled, coming over to pull me off the ground and into the sanctuary of his perfectly muscled arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I mumbled into his chest, "Just a little morning sickness."

He picked me up and was about to carry me back to our bed when I yelled, "Wait! I have to rinse my mouth out." He set me gently on my feet in front of the sink. I washed out my mouth, when I was done I started back to our room, then Quil scooped me back up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way. He carefully set me on the bed.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Quil asked worriedly.

I thought about it for a second. "Actually," I sighed, "I'd really like some dill pickles."

Quil chuckled, shaking his head. "Sure," he laughed. He left the room and headed for the kitchen. Pickles had been my only real craving so far. Well that and Sour Cream and Onion Pringles.

Quil came back a few seconds later with the jar of pickles and a fork. He handed both of them to me. I smiled at him appreciatively.

I twisted the lid off and speared myself a pickle. Quil crawled back onto the bed and put his arm around me, resting his head ontop of mine. I munched happily on my pickles as I listened to his quiet breathing.

Food wasn't the only craving I had. I also had a craving for Quil. His constant affection was a necesity. Like air. I needed him to coddle me, treat me like a queen. And he really didn't mind. He actually seemed happy to be giving me constant, hugs, kisses, compliments and support. My good little husband.

I speared another pickle and bit off the end. "You know," I murmered with my mouth full of dill pickley goodness, "I have another ultrasound today."

"I know. How could I have ever forgotten that?" he asked rhetorically, "I've only been looking forward to it since the one you had last month."

I smiled up at him and took another bite of my pickle. Hmmm... I would really like some pringles now. I smiled at him again.

"I'll be right back," he murmured and got up to get me my chips. He knew me so well.

I twisted the lid back on the jar of pickles and licked the juice off the fork before setting both on the bedside table.

Quil returned with a tube of pringles in his hand. He immediatly handed them over before flopping into the bed on his back.

I popped the top off the tube and put an entire chip in my mouth.

"Your so funny," Quil told me.

"I'd like to see what you'd be like if you could get pregnant," I giggled.

Quil snorted in reply, "That sure would be something."

"I bet you'd be really irritable," I said still laughing, "You'd probably crave chocolate cake." I was now in hysterics, my eyes started to water from laughing so hard.

"Calm down Claire bear," Quil murmured softly.

I started choking on the chip. But I continued laughing through my coughs. Quil looked like he was ready to give me the heimlich manouver. But in the end it wasn't necesary, I coughed it up on my own. I wiped my tears away and shoved another chip in my mouth.

Quil made me chew it carefully before talking. "You're gonna be a great dad," I stated softly with a huge grin on my face.

"You're gonna be an even better mom," he whispered and placed a light kiss on my lips. I put the pringles aside and pulled his lips back to mine.

After a minute, Quil rolled us over so that I was on top. His hands slid under my shirt and rubbed my stomach. I moaned with pleasure. Quil pulled away from my lips so he could kiss along my jaw line. We rolled back over. He hovered over my body for a second. He continued kissing down my collar bone and then across my ribs.

I shuddered happily as his kisses tickled my sides. My hands grabbed at his broad shoulders. He slipped my pyjama bottoms off and kissed down my left leg. He stopped at my knee. He looked up at me through his eye lashes with a wicked grin on his face. That did it. I pulled him back up to my mouth. He now slid his own bottoms off as we continued the kiss. I yanked my shirt off from over my head. Now it was my turn. I kissed Quil's toned abs.

I felt a sudden kick from my mid section and gasped. I froze where I was, barried under Quil's mamoth frame. He rolled over so that he wasn't on top of me, and sat up. He pulled me up next to him. He stared anxiously at my face, waiting for me to explain. But I couldn't find the words.

My baby had kicked me. This made everything sureal for me. Before now it wasn't really like I had a baby. I knew that I did obviously, but this made it all more real. My baby was moving around inside me. I was filled with a sense of wonderment and absolute joy. A smile spread across my face like wildfire in a forrest of dry brush.

"Claire, I can't take this, what happened?" Quil said breaking me from my reverie, his tone was thick with worry."

"I felt him move," I whispered, "Our baby, he's moving." I gently rubbed my belly in hopes to feel it again.

Quil just continued to stare at me. So I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Feel him move," I instructed.

We sat there in silence with our hands on my stomach. After about five minutes I felt another kick. I squealed happily. "Did you feel that Quil?" I asked him.

He just nodded and stared at my torso. I wondered what he was thinking. "What are you thinking?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"I don't know what to think," he mumbled, still not moving his eyes from my belly, "It seems too unreal."

"I know," I agreed.

He suddenly seemed to focus back in on what was going on and looked back at my face. "Do you know something that I don't," he asked.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No. If I did I would have told you."

"So then why do you keep calling the baby a he?"

I looked down at my baby bump. "Well, I always kind of pictured our first child as a boy."

He put a finger under my chin and pulled my head up so that I was looking at him again. "And I suppose you already have a name picked out then," he said with a smirk.

I nodded guiltily.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"Well his first name will be Quil and-"

"Why is his first name going to be Quil? You made me swear not to try to name our daughters after you," he cut me off.

"Quil is an important name in your family! The first boy born has always been named Quil. I'm not about to break tradition."

"And what about your name?"

"Claire, is not an important family name and no daughter of mine will have that name."

Quil sighed and let it go, "So whats the rest of his name?"

"As I was saying, his first name will be Quil and obviously his last name will be Ateara, but I haven't decided on a middle name yet."

"Hmmm.." Quil thought aloud.

What was a good middle name for our first born son?

"What if the baby's a girl?" Quil asked.

"Thats not going to happen," I replied, "Trust me, this kid's a boy."

Quil just shook his head.

I continued thinking about a middle name.

I've got it! It's perfect! Quil Jasper Ateara! I wanted his middle name to be Jasper! Jasper was so amazing helping me and putting up with all of my craziness. Over the past two months if Quil had to go out for any reason, he would call Jasper and he would come right over. Jasper was happy to keep me emotionally stable as well as do some research on my pregnancy hormones and all of that stuff, sometimes Alice even came with him. She liked to bring me fancy maternity clothes.

Yes, my son would be named Quil Jasper Ateara. And maybe Jasper could be the godfather! Oh my God! Yes!

Quil saw the smile stretching my cheeks and asked the inevitable question. "What is it Claire?"

"I've got it! I've got a middle name! I want to name him; Quil Jasper Ateara! And I want Jasper to be the godfather!" I yelled excitedly.

Quil smiled at my happiness but didn't seem to like the idea as much as I did.

"Oh Quil," I sighed, "Don't get you tighties in a twist. You know better than to be jealous."

"Not so sure anymore."

I frowned. "Quil do you honestly think that I would ever in a billion years, go after Jasper?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't."

"Quil! Hello, I'm having your child! I love you and only you! I will never love anyone the way I love you! Sure, I love my parents, and this baby, and the pack, and the girls, and all of the Cullens, but there are different kinds of love! I love you in a way that makes me never want to leave your side. Never want to have to be without you. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. And you are the only person that I have ever been in love with. I want- no need, to have your children because they will be a part of us and even when we're gone a part of us will live on in them. I couldn't picture a world without you. That would be hell for me. Being with you is all I need to survive. You are my life! And I thought that I was yours too."

As if on que our alarm went off signaling it was time to get up and get ready to go to my ultrasound. The radio blared out of the small speeaker. It was Stay Young by We The Kings; one of my favorite bands.

_"...Feel my breath, I'm alive, when we're side by side._

_Now, this is dedicated to you..."_

"You are my life Claire!"

"Then have a little faith in me. I will never leave you. I can't. And it would mean an awful lot to me if you wanted to call Jasper the Godfather."

"I do."

I started to cry the lond awaited tears. I can't believe I'd contained them that long. He had never actually said those to simple words to me. Not even at our wedding. Quil pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm really sorry Claire."

I smiled, "C'mon, lets go get the ultrasound!"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: WOW! That was a long chapter! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! By the way; WE THE KINGS ARE AWESOME!!!**


	19. Ultrasound

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! I love writing this story! I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it! This chapter is all about Claire's ultrasound! Read & Review!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Quil drove slowly on the way to the Forks hospital. He pulled into a spot close to the door. And hopped out, he quickly walked around the front of the car and opened my door for me. He took my hand as climbed out too. He held onto my hand as he shut the door behind me and then continued leading me toward the hospital. The automatic doors slid open to let us in. We walked over to the counter to check in and then sat in the hard waiting room chairs to wait.

The hospital was unusually busy today. Doctors and nurses ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. While sick patients walked around limply in their hospital gowns, some pushing their IV bags on the rolling stands.

About five minutes later we heard sirens sounding from outside the building. I spun around in my chair trying to see what was going on. "What's happening?" I asked Quil. His nose was high in the air like he was using his stronger than human sense of smell to find the problem.

"Someone's been hurt," he nearly whispered in response.

I gasped. I wonder what happened? In a small town like Forks, accidents aren't all that popular despite the bad road conditions due to the rainy weather. Car accidents were really the only accidents that happened around here.

Paramedics rushed in a single stretcher. Quil saw where I was looking and quickly covered my eyes with his hand.

"You don't need to see that Claire," he mumbled to me. But his hand was just a second to late. I'd seen everything. Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

I knew exactly what had happened to the man on the stretcher. He was in a car accident. A bad one. He had at least one broken arm and leg, and possibly some ribs. He had a large gash across his forehead. And when he was rushed through; he didn't appear to be conscious.

Quil felt the wetness of my tears roll onto his hand, which was still on my face. He lifted his hand off and wiped away the tears. This was supposed to be a wonderful moment for us. But know I couldn't stop thinking about that man and how one mistake could have ended his life forever.

"Shhh..." Quil murmured to me as he put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me against his side, "It's okay Claire. I'm about ninety percent positive that he's going to survive. Carlisle is the best doctor there is."

I nodded slowly and tried to forget about the injured man. "I wonder who will be doing to ultrasound now?" I wondered aloud.

Quil just chuckled at my easy acceptance of his assurances.

About another ten minutes later, a flustered looking young female doctor came into the waiting room. "Uh... Mrs. Claire Atera," she called looking up from the folder of papers she was holding.

Quil and I stood up and she lead us into a room with a laid back chair and a monitor next to it. When we were all in she closed the door and huffed a large sigh. "Lay right down here, Claire," she said nicely, patting the chair, "And you must be the husband," she said looking at Quil with a smile.

"That'd be me," Quil replied, returning her smile, "I'm Quil."

She shook my hand quickly then held out her hand to shake Quil's. He grabbed her hand and shook it gently.

She gasped as her skin touched his. "Are you alright Quil?" she asked with heavy concern, "It feels like you've got one hell of a fever."

"No, no. I'm fine," Quil said quickly.

I'd completely forgotten how hot he would feel to her. I was so used to his warmth by now that it no longer occured to me that other people weren't usually that hot.

She continued to stare at him with concern as he came oveer to sit in the hard plastic chair next to the special chair I was in. It was a few minutes later that she finally dropped her worried stare and walked over to take her place on my other side.

"Um... I'm Dr. McGuire, I'll be taking over for Dr. Cullen right now, he was needed in the E.R," she told us, unintentionally reminding me of the earlier car crash.

But this time, I didn't linger on it. I let my thoughts travel in a happier direction.

"Could you please lift up your shirt," Dr. McGuire asked me.

I did as she asked. She squirted some cold jelly like stuff on my stomach then placed the ultrasound wand thingy in the goo. She moved it around and a black and white figure appeared on the monitor next to me.

"Okay, thats the head," she said pointing to the circular object on the screen, "those are the babies little hands, and those are it's feet," she continued as she slid the wand across my torso.

Quil took my hand in his own and squeezed it gently. I reluctantly took my eyes off the monitor to look at him. A huge smile was occupying his face, from ear to ear. I smiled back at him before turning my eyes back to the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked us.

I looked at Quil again. "Do you?" he asked me.

I turned back to Dr. McGuire and shook my head, "No, I want it to be a surprise," I murmured.

My eyes wandered back to the tiny little baby on the screen. I memorized every line of the tiny body. "Can we get pictures?" I asked the doctor.

"Of course you can. How may would you like?"

"Ten?" I said, but it was a question. I only asked for so many because I knew I wanted to keep one, and my parents would like one, and so would the girls; so ten sounded like a good number.

The doctor nodded and headed out of the room. I looked up at Quil again. A drop of salt water ran down his face. I wiped it away with my fingers. Seeing him cry his happy tears made me cry too. I was so happy. This was the life I'd always wanted and now it was happening. Life just couldn't get any better.

"This is really happening," Quil murmured almost as if he was talking to himself.

I squeezed his hand. "I know!" I shrieked.

About five minutes later the doctor came back in with the ten pictures in her hands. She handed them to Quil and came around to the other side of my chair where she was sitting before. She wiped the goo off my belly and I pulled my shirt back down over it.

"So the baby will be due.... on... July 22," she announced. That was only two and a half months from now!

We said our goodbyes and shook hands again with Dr. McGuire.

I walked out of the hospital with Quil's hand in mine, feeling completely elated. I was on cloud nine. My life was perfect as of right now!

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Sorry that it took a little longer than usual. I will try to update ASAP!!!**


	20. Baby Boom

**A/N: I can't believe I made it too chapter 20! I'm not even close to finishing this story! It might have up to 30 chapters!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Over the next couple of weeks I got bigger and bigger. It wasn't just my stomach that grew, it was my cravings aswell. I ate sour cream and onion pringles and dill pickles everyday. I've gained over thirty pounds. I was now only two weeks away from my due date of July 22. This pregnancy thing was harder than I could have ever imagined. I had morning sickness everyday and I was always tired out. I was also very emotional. Jasper still came over once in a while to help out with that whole situation.

I leaped out of bed with that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I bolted to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. It was early in the morning, maybe two or three o'clock. I pulled the towel down from the rack and used it as a pillow. I quickly fell back asleep right there on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

I felt a inhumanly warm hand on my arm, nudging me repeatedly. "Claire," Quil's voice murmured softly.

I rolled over and opened my eyes, blinking against the bright light in the bathroom. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked at Quil and smiled. He was sitting on the floor next to me. I sat up and cuddled into his side, he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Rough night?" he asked, uncertainly peering into the unflushed toilet.

"Ew!" I said, "don't look." I reached across him and flushed the toilet.

Quil chuckled quietly.

:It's gross. Not funny," I said firmly.

He shook his head but other wise ignored me. "What do you want to do today?" Quil aksed.

"Well to start, I would love some prinlges." I got up from the floor, pulling Quil up with me. He let me lead him into the kitchen by the hand. He sat down on one of the stools at the counter and watched me dig through the cupboards for my chips.

I opened the door to the cupboard that usually had the junk food. Inside was a box of popcorn bags, some red licorish and five cans of sour cream and onion pringles. I pulled one out and shut the door.

I lumbered over to Quil and sat on the stool next to him. I thumped the can of pringles down of the counter and pulled the lid off. I ate them whole, as I usually did. Quil just observed as I scarfed them down.

When I'd eaten about half of the can Quil grabbed them out from under me and put the lid on them. "You're gonna eat yourself sick Claire," Quilgrimaced at the thought of it.

My lower lip jutted out in a pout and I crossed my arms stubornly on my chest.

"Don't pout at me," Quil said, defensive now, "I don't really think that you want to half to work off fifty pounds after you have this baby."

I sighed, he was right. I was probably going to have a hard enough time working off the weight I'd already gained. But I'm still young- not even twenty-one yet- maybe that'll work to my advantage. "I guess your right," I mumbled almost unintelligably.

"You'd still be the most beautiful thing on the planet," Quil said, wolf- whistling.

I giggled at the compliment and kissed him lightly on the lips. I then hopped off the chair and pulled Quil back to our bedroom. I was suddenly in the mood. It had been a month since the last time.

I was once again awakened by the unpleasant feeling of nausea in my gut. I ran to the toilet like I had the morning before, and the morning before that, and the morning before that.

After puking up the contents of my stomach, I relaxed on the floor again.

Another week had gone by in the blink of an eye. Today was July 15. Exactly one week before my baby was due. And things had definitely not gotten any easier. Not that I truly expected them too.

It was about six a.m. and Quil had left a few minutes ago for his mandatory patrol, he would be back in an hour or so.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was in our bed. I reached my arms over my head and stretched out my entire body. A hand came over to wipe my hair from my eyes. I looked to my right to find Quil laying there with a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning," he murmured, "Or should I say afternoon."

"What!" I said suddenly alert, "What time is it?"

"About one in the afternoon," Quil answered.

I jolted to a sitting position. The sudden movement made the blood rush to my head, I shook my head dizzily. "I can't believe it's so late."

"Your pregnant, you need the sleep and so does the baby." Quil sat up with me, rubbing my back soothingly. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks."

" 'K, hun, but I'm starving." He slid off the bed and loped toward the kitchen, smiling as he went.

I heard him rummaging around in the litchen as I lay back down.

I was laying there for about twenty minutes, when I felt a strange wetness spread between my legs.

My brain went into hyperdrive.

Oh my god! I think my water just broke! I'm going into labour!

"Quil!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"What is it?" He asked rushing towards me.

I started hyperventalating. Quil tried to get me to slow my breathing.

"Claire, honey, whats going on?"

"I... I think... I think I'm going into labour," I stutered, pointing to the wetness on the bed.

Quil's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: YAY! The baby is coming! I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	21. Girl or Boy

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I'm so excited about this chapter! BABY! Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except Emily and Rachel's kids and the baby that is about to be born!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Quil picked me up from the bed and ran out to the car, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He buckled me into the passenger seat of the car and leaped over the hood to get to his side. He climbed in and sped out of the driveway.

We drove down the street about twenty miles over the legal limit. Quil kept glancing over at me and asking if I was okay or not.

I just stared at him, my eyes wide and frantic and nodded whenever he asked. I had my first contraction.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, staring at me intently.

"I'm fine!" I shouted, "Pay attention to the road!"

His eyes shot back to what was in front of him. We were turning into the hospital parking lot. He jumped out and ran me into through the emergency doors.

"I've got a girl in labour here!" Quil yelled as we entered the room.

Doctors rushed us into a large room with a bed in the middle of the back wall. Quil set me on the bed and a doctor put the side rails up on it.

I had another contraction just as Carlsile rushed into the room at a fast human pace.

"How are you doing Claire?" he asked.

"I'm freaked out!" I shouted unnecessarily loud.

"Thats understandable," he murmered, "I've already called Jasper, all of them are on their way. I also called your parents and Emily, who said she would pass along the news and they would all be here as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I sighed.

He switched from friend to doctor and asked, "How long since your last contraction?"

"The last one was when you first came in."

He glanced at his watch quickly.

Then turned to face Quil, who looked even more freaked then I was. "Quil, now I don't want to have to make you leave, but if you can't relax- for Claire- then I'll have to ask you to step outside."

Quil squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and took a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes again and smiled slightly. "I'm okay," he said.

I reached over the rails and grabbed his hand firmly in my own.

Everyone came in a rush. The faces blurred as they scrambled over to me. First my parents. Then all of the Cullens; Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Followed closely by the pack; Embry, Jared, Sam, Jake, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Kyle, Jesse, Peter and all of the rest. Lead in by; Emily, Rachel, Kim, Amanda and a face I didn't recognise. The girl was tiny and maybe thirteen years old; barely five feet tall, gorgeous brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was clinging shyly to Peter's arm. I'd heard he'd imprinted, I believe her name is Lexi, they were so cute together.

"How are you feeling Claire?" Emily asked after pushing her way to my bedside.

"Good so far, but things have barely started. He hardest part is still to come."

A wave of calm serenity, washed throughout the room. I searched for Jasper in the crowd, knowing he would be the culprit. I caught his eye and gave him a thankful smile. He nodded his head like he was tipping an imaginary hat.

Everyone started talking at once. It got very loud in the over crowded room.

Another hour passed with Carlisle monitoring me closely. I was having contractions every five minutes. Looks like this baby wants out.

After another two hours passed, Carlisle ushered everybody out except for Quil of course. My contractions were now only two minutes apart.

I lay there in complete silence for another three hours. Quil was now laying in the small hospital bed with me. I could here my friends and family talking out in the halway. I can't believe there still here. It's been over six hours.

I felt a sudden urge to push. Carlisle recognized this and came to my side.

"Do you feel like you need to push?" he asked.

I just nodded. I could feel my eyes were wide with a strange mix of fear and excitement. Quil squeezed my hand and smiled worriedly. "Don't pass out on me," I warned him.

"It's a promise," he whispered.

"Can you get my mom?"

He nodded and dissapeared into the hallway.

He was back moments later follwed by my mother. She smiled at me and came to my other side, taking my hand in both of hers.

Carlisle was situated at the end of the bed waiting for me to be ready. "Push," he told me, "as hard as you can."

I squeezed the hands of my loved ones and did as Carlisle said.

I moaned in pain as I felt the baby shifting down. I gasped for air as I pushed for a second time.

I pushed for another half an hour. I could feel Quil wince every time I screamed. And my mother every time I squeezed her fingers to hard. But they both held strong.

Tears were streaking down my face, and my hair was matted with sweat by the time I finally managed to push my baby out.

I lay there breathing raggedly. Quil wiped the sweat soaked hair from my face and kissed my forehead. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "You did a great job, Claire." He kissed me again, but this time on my lips.

"It's a boy," Carlisle announced, laying my freshly cleaned baby in my arms.

I pulled back the corner of the blue blanket he was wrapped in so that I could see his face. Quil leaned in to look too.

My mom patted the babies head and said, "I'll go tell them the news," she headed towards the door.

"Wait, mom," I said, "Could you ask Jasper to come in?" As I said this I looked up at Quil. He smiled at me and nodded. I was so glad that he finally got over his stupid jealousy.

My mom nodded and left the room.

I stared down at my baby. Quil smiled down at his too. Our beautiful baby boy. Our little Quil Jasper Ateara Jr. He was perfect, alot of parents probably say that, but I was telling nothing but the truth. He looked like a mini Quil; black hair, brown skin, but with my brown eyes and dimpled cheeks.

I looked up at Quil. "Told you he'd be a boy," I murmured.

He chuckled then kissed my forehead then little Quil's.

I heard the soft creek of the door opening and turned to see Alice and Jasper enter the room. Alice danced over to my side. "Congratulations!" she enthused, carefully putting her arms around my shoulders to hug me. "I have to buy him some cute clothes to go with that adorable face!"

"Thanks," Quil and I both said.

Jasper appeared at Alice's side, his arm around her tiny waist. "He's very calm for a baby," he murmured.

I smiled at him. "Do you want to hear his name?" I asked them.

They both nodded excitedly.

"Quil Jasper Ateara Jr." I said slowly.

Their faces were masks of surprise.

"If you son't mind having a future member of the Quileute pack named after you," I continued.

"Of course not it's an honor."

"We'd also like you to be the Godfather," I continued, "You helped out so much throughout my pregnancy, it was the least we could do."

"Aw Jazz," Alice squealed, she looked like she would be crying if she could.

"And Alice, you can be the Godmother. We just didn't think it would be a very good idea to name a boy after you," I murmered.

Alice's already explosive excitement doubled at my words. "Thank you both so much, it's an honor to be this beautiful child's godparents." She leaned over and kissed her new godchild's cheek.

I looked up to Jasper for his reaction. He had an unbelievably huge smile on his face. "Thank you so much," he said solemly.

"Of course," I said, "we love you guys. Now, would you like to hold your Godchild?"

I didn't wait for an answer, I placed him gently into Alice's waiting arms. She craddled him against her chest, smiling at the tiny baby. Jasper stood over her shoulder watching, like Quil did with me. Alice kissed Quil Jr.'s cheek again before passing him back to Quil.

They both hugged each of us before leaving to send others in.

We were congratulated by every one. It reminded me of our wedding night as we were passed through the hugs.

I hadn't even noticed Carlisle had left the room until he walked in through the door.

He handed Quil a card. I struggled to read what it said.

"It's his birth certificate," Quil told me.

"Aw," I cooed to my baby.

"Height; eleven inches. Weight; seven pounds, six ounces. Birthdate; June 16," he read from the card.

I yawned rather loudly.

"Here, I'll take lil' Q," Quil said, calling our baby by some nickname he just made up, "you need to get some rest."

I handed over the child to Quil and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: YAY! It's a boy! I hope you liked that chapter. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	22. A Baby Shaped Miracle

**A/N: This chapter will be the events of last chapter but in Quil's point of view! Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Quil's POV

I grabbed Claire off the bed and ran full speed out of the house, not even stopping to close the door. I buckled her into the passenger seat and leaped over the hood to get to my side. I climbed in and slammed the door, as I sped down the street.

"Are you okay?" I asked my wide eyed wife.

She nodded.

A few minutes later I asked again, "Are you sure you're alright?" I stared at her instead of the road.

"I'm fine!" she shouted, "Pay attention to the road!"

I watched her for another second before obeying her comand. I turned the car into the parking lot and parked in the closest spot. I picked up Claire and ran throught the emergency exit.

"I've got a girl in labour here!" I yelled as we entered the room.

Doctors rushed us into a large room with a bed in the middle of the back wall. I set Claire on the bed and a doctor put the side rails up on it.

Carlisle rushed into the room at a fast human pace.

"How are you doing Claire?" he asked.

"I'm freaked out!" she yelled loudly.

"Thats understandable," he murmered, "I've already called Jasper, all of them are on their way. I also called your parents and Emily, who said she would pass along the news and they would all be here as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Claire sighed.

"How long since your last contraction?" he asked her.

"The last one was when you first came in."

He glanced at his watch quickly.

Then turned to face me. "Quil, now I don't want to have to make you leave, but if you can't relax- for Claire- then I'll have to ask you to step outside."

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and took a few deep breaths. I opened my eyes again and smiled slightly. "I'm okay," I said.

Claire reached over the rails and grasped my hand firmly in her own.

Everyone came in a rush. The faces blurred as they scrambled over to me. First my parents. Then all of the Cullens; Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Followed closely by the pack; Embry, Jared, Sam, Jake, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Kyle, Jesse, Peter and all of the rest. Lead in by; Emily, Rachel, Kim, Amanda and Peter's tiny new imprint; Lexi.

"How are you feeling Claire?" Emily asked after pushing her way to Claire's bedside.

"Good so far, but things have barely started. He hardest part is still to come," she panted in response.

Calm spread through the over crowded room, I looked over to see Claire smiling at Jasper.

People talked loudly as Carlisle monitored Claire. Her contractions were now only five minutes apart.

Two more hours passed and everyone was ushered out into the hallway. I crawled into the small bed and cuddled up with Claire. I lay there with her for another three hours.

A strange look of excitement and fear came across Claire's face. I crawled out of the bed and watched as Carlisle came to her side. "Do you feel like you need to push?" he asked her.

She nodded then looked at me, "Don't pass out on me," she warned."

"It's a promise," I whispered.

"Can you get my mom?"

I nodded and walked out into the hallway in search of Claire's mother. "Whats going on?" I heard a couple people ask.

"Claire wants you to join us in there," I told Mrs. Thompson.

"Is she ready?" she asked as she followed me back to the room that Claire was about to give birth in.

"Yup," I said, my voice thick with worry.

We entered the room and I took my position by Claire's side, her mother went to her other side and held her left hand. I grabbed her right and squeezed slightly.

Carlisle was sitting at the end of the bed, waiting to deliver the baby. "Push," he told Claire, "as hard as you can."

She moaned in pain as she pushed. She gasped and pushed again.

She continued to push for another half an hour. I winced every time she screamed. I can't believe it was my fault she was going through this right now, I feel terrible. What if she can't push the baby out? What if she needs to have surgery? I started hyperventalating.

Tears were streaking down Claire's face, seeing this made me feel even worse. Her hair was matted with sweat by the time she finally managed to push my baby out.

I wiped the sweat soaked hair from her face and kissed her forehead. I leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "You did a great job, Claire." I kissed her again, but this time on her lips.

"It's a boy," Carlisle announced, laying my freshly cleaned baby in Claire's arms.

She pulled back the corner of the blue blanket he was wrapped in so that she could see his face. I leaned over her to see our new little baby boy.

Claire's mom patted the babies head and said, "I'll go tell them the news," she headed towards the door.

"Wait, mom," Claire said, "Could you ask Jasper to come in?" As she said this she looked up at me. I smiled at me and nodded. I knew how much it meant to her to name Jasper the Godfather. He really did help out alot when I couldn't watch Claire.

Her mom nodded and left the room.

I looked back down at our beautiful baby boy. He looked like the perfect mix of Claire and me. It was all worth it in the end. And judging by the look on Claire's face, it was worth it for her too.

She looked up at me, "I told you he'd be a boy," she murmured.

I chuckled then kissed my loves forehead then little Quil's.

I heard the soft creek of the door opening and turned to see Alice and Jasper enter the room. Alice danced over to Claire's side. "Congratulations!" she enthused, carefully putting her arms around Claire's shoulders to hug her. "I have to buy him some cute clothes to go with that adorable face!"

"Thanks," Claire and I both said.

Jasper appeared at Alice's side, his arm around her tiny waist. "He's very calm for a baby," he murmured.

Claire smiled at him. "Do you want to hear his name?" she asked them.

They both nodded excitedly.

"Quil Jasper Ateara Jr." she said slowly.

Their faces were masks of surprise.

"If you son't mind having a future member of the Quileute pack named after you," she continued.

"Of course not it's an honor."

"We'd also like you to be the Godfather," she continued, "You helped out so much throughout my pregnancy, it was the least we could do."

"Aw Jazz," Alice squealed, she looked like she would be crying if she could.

"And Alice, you can be the Godmother. We just didn't think it would be a very good idea to name a boy after you," Claire murmered.

Alice looked like she was going to explode with excitement. "Thank you both so much, it's an honor to be this beautiful child's godparents." She leaned over and kissed her new godchild's cheek.

Claire looked up to Jasper for his reaction. He was smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you so much," he said solemly.

"Of course," she said, "we love you guys. Now, would you like to hold your Godchild?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she placed him gently into Alice's waiting arms. Alice craddled him against her chest, smiling at the tiny baby. Jasper stood over her shoulder watching, like I did with Claire. Alice kissed Quil Jr.'s cheek again before passing him back to me.

They hugged us again and then left to tell the others the news.

One by one we were passed through our friends and family, embraces and hugs. The guys from the pack patted me on the back and shouting their congatulatory wishes. "You're in for a long night," Paul sighed, "trust me, the kid may not be crying now, but he will."

"Yeah, that's the only part about having another kid that I'm not looking forward too," Sam said.

"Oh yeah," I said remembering, "when's Emily due?"

"She's actually two week late right now,I can't believ the doctors let it go that long" Sam sighed, "It kills me to watch her walk around like that, she's having a C section next week."

"Oh wow, really?" I said shaking my head sympathetically.

"What the hell is a C section?" Collin piped up.

We all turned to stare at him like an idiot. Brady hit him upside the head. They started to explain it to him as I walked away.

I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had left, until he walked back into the room.

He handed me the baby's birth certificate. I saw Claire struggling to see what it was.

"It's his birth certificate," Quil told me.

"Aw," Claire cooed to our baby.

"Height; eleven inches. Weight; seven pounds, six ounces. Birthdate; June 16," I read from the card.

Claire yawned rather loudly. It made sense for her to be tired. I was exhausted enough and she was the one who did all of the work.

"Here, I'll take lil' Q," I said, calling our baby by the nickname I just made up, "you need to get some rest."

She handed the child to me with a small smile. I sat down on the hard plastic chair and gently rocked our sleeping child.

A few minutes later, I heard Claire's breathing slow. She was asleep. I counted her breaths as her slow breathing became in time with that of our young sons. I leaned back in my chair and let the sound soothe me into sleep as well.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I hope you liked seeing things from Quil's point of view. The next chapter will be back to Claire's POV. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	23. Coming Home

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story. Thanks for all of your reviews. This is going to be the second last chapter of this story. I want to be able to concentrate on my other story; **_**A Younger Man.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

I woke up for once, not having to run to the bathroom to throw up. This was a good start to my day.

I sat up on the hospital bed and looked around for the Quil's.

"Morning," Quil murmured to me.

He was still sitting in the hard chair to the right off me. Little Quil was now awake in his arms.

"Morning," I said smiling happily at the both of them.

"Carlisle says we can all go home, whenever your ready."

"Great. I'm tired of this place."

I slowly crawled out of the bed and stretched out my sore muscles.

Quil pushed me back down on the bed. "You'll have to leave in a wheelchair though."

I sighed but otherwise didn't protest. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

Quil handed me a pile of fresh, brand new clothes. "Alice couldn't let you leave here dressed in the same outfit you wore when you came in."

I giggled and pulled my hosptial gown off. I quickly put on the clothes Alice had brought for me. Quil wheeled a wheelchair over to the bed and handed me lil' Q. He then picked us both up and set us in the wheel chair.

I can't say I was even the least bit sad to be leaving the hospital. I was actually very happy to be leaving.

Quil wheeled us over to the car. He buckled lil' Q into the car seat that we bought last week. He then buckled me up in the seat next to our baby. He walked around and got in the drivers spot, after returning the wheel chair.

We drove home in silence. Well it was silent other than lil' Q's whimpering and my humming in an atempt to soothe him.

By the time we got home, it was time to feed him. Now this was something I was scared about. I was afraid to breast feed him. That sounds scary, does it not?

I sat down on the couch with Quil Jr. in my arms, while big Quil sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

But my breast feeding fears were unnecessary. Lil' Q was a good baby. It was a little painful at first but then I got used to it. Well actually, I think it was more unnusual feeling to me at first- not really painful.

After he was full, he almost immediatly fell asleep. I tucked him into his new crib and turned the baby monitor on.

A few hours later, he woke up with a messy diaper. Now that was gross!

Emily had a baby boy the next week. She named him Marc. Kim was now pregnant with her first child and Nessie was going to marry Jacob in two months.

Months passed, pretty much seemlessly. When lil' Q was six months old, we had Emily and Rachel's kids over for a playdate. It was so cute to watch them together.

All in all, being a parent was an enriching experience. I was surprised by how much Quil wanted to help out with changing the diapers and bathing. He was such a great father. I so badly wanted to have more kids!

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short! The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all of your reviews. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	24. Birthday Bash

**A/N: Hi. So thanks to your reviews, I've decided to keep this story going a little longer! I hope your happy! KEEP READING & REVIEWING!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I awoke suddenly by the sound of a babies peircing cry. I rolled out of bed, the clock read three in the morning. I stumbled down the hallway to Quil Jr.'s room.

I picked him up from inside his crib.

"Shhh.. It's okay," I whispered to him as soothingly as I could in my tired state.

I checked his diaper to find a huge mess in it. I groaned and laid him down on the changing table. I changed his diaper as quickly as possible, since I was holding my breath. Lil' Q was much happier after that- bubbly- more like his normal personality.

He tugged at a loose piece of my hair and giggled. Great, it was three in the morning and he was wide awake. I sighed and set him on the floor with his favourite toy. I left the room momentarily when he was sufficiently distracted.

I went to the kitchen to grab him a bottle and me a granola bar. When I came back, there were dirty diapers every where. He'd knocked over the garbage can.

"Awwww... Quil!" I moaned.

He looked up and saw the bottle in my hand. His eyes zoomed in on the bottle as he dropped the diaper he was playing with and crawled over to get his meal.

I sighed and gave it to him, patting him on the head. Then I got to work, cleaning up the disgusting mess.

I was making Quil get a better garbage can the second he wakes up. One with a lid.

After cleaning up, I felt so gross- like I needed a shower. Lucky for me, lil' Q was tired again after watching me clean up his mess. I put him back in his crib and waited for him to fall asleep. I didn't have to wait long. He was out within ten minutes. I quietly left the room and headed for the bathroom.

I stood in the hot water, letting the gross feeling I had, wash down the drain. I scrubbed my entire body twice over with the bar of soap and my loofa.

I washed my hair and then got out when I thought I was clean enough after tidying the mess my son made.

My son. I will never get tired of that. I can't wait for him to talk. To be able to call me 'mom'.

I dried myself off and walked over to the closet to find some sweats. Quil wolf- whistled. I spun around to find him sitting up on the bed, smiling at my naked figure.

I winked at him seductively and turned back to the closet. I pulled out my grey sweats and pulled them on. I crawled back into bed with Quil, snuggling into his side.

"What are you doing up so early?" Quil asked me.

"Well, _our _son was crying so I changed his diaper, fed him and cleaned up his room when he dumped the garbage full of dirty diapers all over the floor. Then I had a shower and came in here to get dresses. And thats where you come in." I listed off.

"Whats the kid doing now?"

"He's asleep again; watching me clean his room really tired him out."

Quil chuckled at my annoyed expression. "What a start to your birthday," he murmured.

"My what?"

"Claire? Hello? Today is your birthday."

"Oh yeah."

"Congratulations Claire, you're twenty-one!"

"YAY! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Plus, you can drink now!"

"True," I said. I was thinking of the possibilities. I was going clubing tonight!

"I'm calling the girls! We're going clubing!"

"Claire, it's five in the morning."

"Well I'll call them later."

"Would you like your present?"

"I only want you right now," I whispered in his ear as I strattled his waist.

His lips met mine. We laid back on the bed.

I broke the kiss momentarily to pull off my baggy sweatshirt. His hands pressed against the small of my back, pulling me as close as possible.

We continued happily until Quil Jr. started crying again. I sighed and pushed Quil off the bed. "Your turn," I announced.

Quil pulled on an old pair of cut off shorts and trooped out of the room.

I curled up in the blankets and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I pulled my sweats back on and checked the clock. It was now nine thirty. I stretched myself out before crawling out of the bed. I padded off, in search of my boys.

I found them in the living room, watching the _Winnie the Pooh_ movie. I joined them on the couch.

I felt like the perfect family, sitting on the couch with my wonderful husband and my beautiful little boy. I kissed them each on the cheek.

Later in the afternoon, after lil' Q went down for his nap, Quil pulled me on to the couch with him.

"I have a birthday present for you," he told me.

I crwled on to his lap and waited for him to give it to me. He pulled a large leather box from behind his back. I started to get excited about his gift.

"Happy birthday, Claire," he murmured, handing me the box.

I slowly opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was a silver chain with three silver hearts. On the back of each heart was a name. One said; Claire, one said; Quil, and the third said; Lil' Q.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh, Quil!" I cried, "It's so beautiful." I turned around and hugged him. I squeezed him as tight as I could and kissed him. I handed him the necklace and held up my hair. "Help me put it on."

Later that night, I called up all of the girls and they all agreed to go clubing with me. Even Alice, Rosalie and Bella. Edward wouldn't let us try to sneak Nessie in, so she wasn't coming.

I were all going over to the Cullen's house to get ready.

I said goodbye to my boys and hopped in the car. I arrived at the Cullen's house a few minutes later. I was the first one to arrive.

Alice got started on my make up while Rosalie did my hair. A couple minutes later, Emily, Rachel, and Leah all showed up together- Kim didn't want to come since she was seven months pregnant- Alice got to work on them right away.

An hour later we were all ready to go. My long, straight, dark brown hair was pulled up into a perfect hig ponytail. I had on black skinny jeans, an emerald green shirt that was loose around my body and tight at the bottom, a half length leather jacket, and black stilettos. I also had on my new necklace and some green bracelets that match my shirt.

Everyone looked amazing. We were definitley ready to hit the clubs.

We piled into Rosalie's convertable and were on our way.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: You better be happy that I continued this story for all you people out there! =P Keep reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would like at least fifteen reviews for this chapter. I don't think I'm asking to much.**


	25. Gone Clubbing

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that I decided to keep going with this story. Keep reading and more importantly keep reviewing! Well you have to read it to review it so haha I tricked you!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"...CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY. NO YOU CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE..." We all shouted in unison, as we headed down the highway. Alice and Rosalie's voices stood out from the group in that they were actually on pitch. But no one cared.

Rose was driving, I was in shotgun, Alice was in between us, and Emily, Rachel and Leah were in the back seat. We continued yelling out the lyrics to whatever song was on the radio.

Half an hour later, we pulled up at the club. We hoped out and Rosalie handed the valet her car keys.

"Get one finger print on it and I'll have your head," she hissed menacingly.

We got in and went to a couch at the back with the drinks we ordered. I didn't know what to get, so Rose ordered me a pina colada. And I got to say, it was pretty good.

After a while we all got up and were dancing away to the music. Guys kept hitting on us- especially Alice and even more so; Rosalie- and asking us to dance, but we all said no. We were all happily married. Well except for Leah.

"I feel so weird being the only single one," Leah complained.

"So mingle then Leah," Emily shouted to her over the blaring music.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah and maybe I'll imprint on one of these pathetic losers looking for a one night stand," she muttered sarcastically.

"C'mon, I bet their not all bad," I said.

"Well, I'm not gonna take my chances."

"Suit yourself."

We went back to yelling the lyrics to the songs and swaying in time with the music. So far, I was really enjoying my twenty-first birthday.

I had another pina colada and two strawberry daiquiris. I was starting to feel kind of funny. Was I drunk? I giggled out loud- getting some strange looks from the girls.

"That's one thing I'll never miss," Rosalie murmured, eyeing me with concern.

"You've been drunk?" Alice asked her.

"Once- the next day was not pleasant," Rosalie answered.

"That's yet another human experience I missed out on," Alice sighed.

"Trust me Alice; you didn't miss anything."

They both turned to stare at me as I made my way back to the bar. "I'll have a beer," I ordered.

The bartender handed me the beer. I made my way back to the rest of them. I took a swig of my beer and nearly threw up. "This stuff is nasty!" I shouted.

"I don't like beer either," Rachel said.

Despite my earlier statement, I took another sip. I then continued to chug the rest of it, while the girls tried to get me to stop.

"Claire, you shouldn't drink anymore," Alice warned me, "You won't be feeling so great tomorrow."

"I'm fine, Alice. But I'll stop drinking if it makes you feel better," I

"You'll be happy you did in the morning." I slurred.

Emily looked at her wrist watch and sighed, "We should probably get going. It's one thirty in the morning."

"Oh, would you look at that," I mumbled, "it's the morning, and I feel great."

"Yeah, we should get her out of here," Rachel agreed.

"You guys are such party poopers," I said with a yawn.

Alice and Rosalie tugged me by my arms as I stumbled along towards the door.

"How 'bout I take you home with me baby," some drunk guy said to me.

"I'm happily married and I have a son," I replied.

"C'mon you don't have to tell your husband. It'll just be our little secret," he said as persuasively as he could through his drunken state. This guy was way more drunk than I was.

Anger welled through me at his words. There was no way that I could ever cheat on Quil. My hand automatically clenched into a fist. My arm pulled back and then snapped forward, connecting with his nose, causing a satisfying crunch. The guy tumbled away from my blow, his hand covering his nose. I felt Rose and Alice become more rigid at my sides as I watched the blood ooze down his face. They pulled me the rest of the way out of the club.

They buckled me into the backseat of the convertible this time and Leah sat in the front. Rosalie put the hood up since it was starting to rain. She gracefully hopped in and drove off.

"Your definitely gonna feel that tomorrow," Leah muttered, with a chuckle.

"My hand feels fine," I mumbled in protest, "dudn't hurta bit." My words were starting to slur.

"That's all the alcohol."

I just shrugged.

The last thing, I remember is arriving back in Forks.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. REVIEW!!!**


	26. Hangover

**A/N: I can't believe we made to 98 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thats 2 away from a hundred! ONE HUNDRED!!! Thats one hundred reviews! I love you guys! Keep reading! Sorry I toook such a long time to review!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I awoke to the feeling of Quil's large fingers tracing along my cheek bone. My eyes fluttered open. A sharp pain jabbed at my skull.

"Ow," I cried, my hands automatically coming up to hold my head. The knuckles on my right hand ached painfully at the movement.

I grabbed my sore right hand in my left, my arms pressed to either side of my head. I curled up into a tight ball and squeezed my eyes together.

"One hell of a hangover huh Claire?" Quil asked from his spot beside me.

I just moaned in response.

He started rubbing soothing circles on my back. He seemed almost awkward sitting there comforting me. I opened my right eye just a smidge to look at him.

"Whats wrong?" I mummbled almost incoherently.

He heaved a huge sigh before speaking. "You're obviously in pain- which makes me upset. You got way to drunk, they all let you get that drunk and-"

"Don't blame the girls, this is my fault," I interrupted.

He continued like I hadn't said anything. "- a guy was trying to get you to go home with him so you punched him- that all together really pisses me off. I feel sorry for you- hangovers suck royaly. I feel sad because you're in pain, I feel angry because - well alot of things. I don't know which emotion I should feel."

"I'm so sorry, Quil," I whispered. His troubles were just making my head hurt worse.

"Don't be Claire. I should have come. Everything would have been fine if I was there. This is my fault."

Anger welled through me. He couldn't just blame everything on himself- especially when none of it was his fault. I sat up- ignoring the multiple pains I felt- and glared at him.

"Cut it out Quil!" I yelled, causing my ears to ring painfully. "This is not your fault. None of it is your fault. You can't always protect me from everything. I need to get out there and experience life. Sometimes it hurts. Sometimes I'll make mistakes. But you learn from them-"

This time he cut me off. "Exactly; I made a mistake by not going and I've learned from it."

"Quil. I'm an adult. There's no need for you to baby me. I know you love me- I love you too- but you can't control everything I do. I can't be kept on a leash. And I know that you just want me to be safe. You don't want me to get hurt in anyway. But it's going to happen anyways. It's part of being human. I'm glad that I got drunk and that now my head is pounding like the Ultimate Fighting Championships are going on inside my brain. I need to have these experiences. These are the things that make us grow as people." I stopped myself from saying anymore. I panted from my long speech and reached my hands up to place them on either side of Quil's shocked face. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, "I'm sorry. You're right. It's just hard not to blame myself. I'm supposed to be your protector. But you're still getting hurt." He put his large hands over top of mine and held them to his face.

"I could never expect you to stop everything bad from happening. To smoothe out all of the bumps in the road. I just need you to be there through it all. Holding my hand as we go over the bumps together," I murmured, "That's the way things are meant to be."

He took one of his hands from on top of mine and brushed his fingers across my cheek. He slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine.

As the kiss deepend his hand squeezed my sore knuckles causing me to wimper. He immediatley let go.

"Do we need to see Carlisle?" he asked while examining my hand.

"I don't think so," I sighed, "just a little tender."

"Looks okay to me," Quil said, "I'm actually quite surprised at you."

"What for?"

"For punching that guy! I guess it was all the alcohol clouding your judgement, but still, wow!"

"Broke his nose too," I bragged.

He laughed. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yup," I said, popping my lips on the 'p'.

"You amaze me," he whispered, before placing a kiss in the hallow under my ear. He knew I loved it when he kissed me there. I shivered with pleasure.

I flopped back on the bed, pulling Quil with me. My head throbbed as if threatening to burst. I moaned in pain, grasping at the sides of my head trying to hold it together.

I felt Quil wince as he listened to my cries. "I'll go get you something to ease the pain," he reassured me. He hopped off the bed and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, he returned with with two pills and a glass of water in one hand and Lil' Quil in the other arm. He handed me the pills and the water.

I quickly swallowed the medicine and drank the entire glass of water. Quil set our son on the bed and he crawled over to me.

I picked him up and plopped him down on my lap. He tugged lightly on a piece of my hair like he usually did. The slight movement of my scalp made me cringe away from his touch.

Quil noticed my discomfort. "C'mon buddy," he said reaching for Lil' Quil, "lets go get you some breakfast." He picked him up and carried him out of the room, winking at me before shutting the door behind them.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Keep READING & REVIEWING!!!**


	27. Another Wedding

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for getting the reviews well over a hundred!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! KEEP READING & REVIEWING!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up to Quil's smiling face in front of mine.

"Guess what today is," he breathed.

"Is it my birthday again already?" I asked, honestly not sure. Hey! Give me a break I just woke up.

Quil laughed and pulled me into a sitting position in his lap. "No, silly," he chuckled, "It's Jake and Nessie's wedding day!"

"UGH!" I groaned, "I can't believe I forgot. Oh my god! What am I going to wear! I'm a bridesmaid and I don't have a dress!" I leaped off the bed and began pacing as I panicked.

"Claire chill," Quil instructed, coming over to me, "Alice made bridesmaid dresses so you'd all match, didn't she?"

Comprehension rained down on me. What is going on with me lately. I can't remember things to save my life.

But with Quil's reminder I now did remember. Alice had made us ice blue, silk bridesmaids dresses- us being me, Leah, Rose and Alice herself.

I can't believe I forgot all of this. I thought hard, trying to remember the time I'm supposed to go over to the Cullens house.

I glanced over at the clock. "Shit!" I yelled relizing I had ten minutes to go meet with the bridesmades. I pulled on my knee length trench coat, kissed Quil on the cheek and ran out the door. "See you there!" I called back to him before slamming the door shut.

I dashed down the driveway and climbed in the car. I put the car in drive and my foot slammed down on the gas pedal. The car jolted forward and I weaved through the trees, tires screeching on the slim dirt roads.

I managed to make it to the Cullens house with forty-eight seconds to spare.

I ran into the house past Emmett lounging on the couch watching a baseball game on TV and up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room. I heard Emmett's laugh following me as I went.

Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Bella and Nessie were all running around getting their hair, make up, and wardrobe done.

"Finally," Alice sighed as I came into view. She was already wearing her silk dress and stillettos. "I'll do your make up."

She sat me down in a pink chair next to the one Leah was in. She already had her make up done and was now having her hair- now shoulder length- curled by Rose, who was also in her dress looking like a supermodel.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as Alice buffed, polished and applied make up to my face.

"Voila," Alice announced, spinning my chair around to face the mirror.

I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection in awe. "Wow, Alice." I murmured, "You've done it again."

"It's not hard," she shrugged, "You have beautiful skin."

I smiled at her. Her answering smile was dazzling.

"You're also going to look hot in your dress since you lost that baby weight!" She cheered.

I laughed and got up from the chair, stretching out my legs.

"Have a seat right here now Claire," Rosalie said, "I'll do your hair."

I sat back down in the chair that Leah was in before and let Rose lightly brush out my hair.

"Oh c'mon Bella," Alice whined, dragging Bella in to the bathroom, "It's your daughters wedding! Don't be such a downer."

"I'm not being a downer Alice. You know how much I hate playing your barbie doll," Bella complained as Alice pushed her down in the chair I was just in.

Alice smiled at her and began applying make up to Bella's frowning face.

Rose laughed at her sisters exchange and rolled her eyes at them.

I barely felt anything as Rose curled my hair up into an elegant bun with some curly peices hanging loose. I had to admit- my dark hair looked gorgeous pulled up like this. Rose and Alice were miracle workers.

When she was done Rose showed me to Alice's massive closet and helped me zip up the back of my ice blue silk bridesmaids dress. She then returned to the bathroom to do Bella's hair. I pulled on my silver stilletos and went sit on the kingsized bed to wait.

I chatted happily with Leah until everyone was dressed. Bella was wearing a bright red, floor length, strapless gown and her hair was curled. Nessie came out after her.

Her dress was tight on her tiny figure, flowing gracefully to the floor. I noticed with a shock that it was the same dress I'd seen Bella wearing in pictures of her and Edwards wedding day. But it looked like Alice changed the intricate beading a little bit. She really didn't like people wearing the exact same things.

Her bronze ringlets were a crown, pilled up ontop of her head with a long veil clipped behind a small, elegant tiara. Her expression was a mix between excitement and nervousness.

"Don't worry Ness," I whispered to her as we all headed out of the room, "It'll be the best day of your life."

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I will try to be quicker next time. REVIEW!!!**


	28. The Ceremony

**A/N: I promised I would update soon and here it is! Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I followed Alice and Rose down the winding staircase, Leah following behind. We moved slowly- in time with the music Emmett was playing on the piano. Alice made him learn to play the tradition wedding march one month before the wedding to make sure he had it perfect in time. Normally Edward or Rose would play, but Edward has to give Nessie away and Rose is a bridesmaid.

Surprisingly, Emmett was doing a rather good job.

We came to the bottom of the staircase, all eyes on us. But not for long. We lined up to the side of the altar opposite from Jake, Quil and Embry, as Nessie entered on Edward's arm.

Everybody stood up to watch them walk towards the minister and her so to be husband.

I glanced back and fourth between Nessie and Jake. They both wore dazzling white smiles, so big that it looked like their faces might crack.

Nessie and Edward finally reached the altar. Edward placed Nessie's hand in Jake's and smiled at them before turning around to sit next to Bella in the very front row.

Nessie handed her bouquet to Alice so that she could hold both of Jacob's hands. They said the traditional vows before speaking the forever binding words.

"I do," Nessie cried.

"I do," Jake echoed her soon after, not waiting for the minister to ask him.

Nessie giggled as Jacob was told to kiss her. She stretched up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. Everyone cheered. They turned and faced the crowd of friends and family.

Everyone hugged and congratulated them as the party flowed out into the backyard.

Quil and I watched off to the side as Jacob and Reneseme shared their first dance. As the song came to a close other couples started drifting on to the dance floor including me and Quil.

"That was so beautiful," I murmured to Quil as we spun gracefully under the stars.

"Yeah it's nice to see Jake and Ness so happy," He replied.

I smiled. "It reminds me of our wedding day."

"Best day of my life."

"What about when Quil Jr. was born?"

"Okay it's a tie."

I snorted. "Do you think you want a second child?" I asked, suddenly more serious.

"Of course."

I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

We continued dancing for the next few songs. "Looks like it's my turn to dance with the bride," Quil announced.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before letting him go dance with Nessie. I spun around, slamming into Jake.

"Dance with me, Claire Bear," he said, giving me a goofy grin.

He didn't wait for me to respond, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle of the dance floor.

We twirled around smiling at each other.

"I'm really happy for you guys," I told him.

"So am I," he muttered, "can't believe Edward wouldn't let us get married when she was fully mature- over ten years ago."

"She was seven when she matured fully. Edward's just being a dad," I informed him.

"She was physically and mentally an adult."

"Well now she is eighteen and technically an adult who can do things on her own free will. Wasn't this worth waiting for?"

"Of course," he murmured. "Ya know, I thought Quil was crazy at first. He was just going to give up everything and wait for a little two year old to grow up. But then Ness was born and I suddenly understood." He shook his head.

"Well I know for a fact that Nessie is happy you waited for her. Just as happy as I am that Quil waited for me. Even if you both had to wait eighteen years."

"Well I know that Quil thinks your were worth every second like Ness was for me"

I smiled up at him.

"So, you looking forward to your honeymoon?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Hell yes!" Jacob roared.

I giggled.

We chatted happily for the rest of the song, until it was time for him to get back to Nessie.

We had just parted ways when we heard a commotion over at one of the tables. I pushed my way through the herds of people until I reached Kim and Jared.

"What's happening?" I asked. Jared's usually dark skin was paled. Kim looked both excited and freaked out at the same time as she answered.

"My water just broke," she choked out.

I gasped and turned around as Jared scooped his wife up in his arms.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I lead the way back through the crowd, "Lady in labor!"

Quil rushed to my side. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice high with alarm.

"Kim's water broke, we've got to get her to the hospital," I told him, "Carlisle," I called slightly louder, knowing that he would here me.

He appeared at my side. "What is it Claire?" he asked politely.

I just pointed at Kim in Jared's arms. Both of them had pained looks on their faces.

After that, the night was a blur. Kim was rushed to the hospital. A lot of the people at the wedding came too, including Quil and I of course. We waited and waited..... then finally...

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: There you have it. Kim is about to have a baby!!! REVIEW!!!**


	29. Baby Boom and Honeymoon

**A/N: In this chapter Kim has a baby! YAY! Then Jake and Nessie get to go on their honeymoon! YAY! This chapter is extra long just for you guys! Please enjoy! READ & REVIEW!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Jared walked into the hospital hallway with exadurated slowness. A shaky smile spread across his face. "It's a boy!" he announced.

Everyone cheered. I jumped up and hugged Jared excitedly.

"Congrats, man," Quil said from behind me, reaching around to pat Jared on the back.

Everyone started talking at once. I made my way through the crowd and silently slipped into Kim's hospital room. In her arms was a small blue bundle.

I slowly walked to her side and sat on the edge of the hard plastic chair.

Kim smiled up at me. I beamed back at her. "He's beautiful," I murmur. "Do you know what you're going to name him?"

"Alex." she stated quietly. "Alexander Daniel Frowely." (**A/N: pronounced; Fro-lee. Their last name as of now.**)

Friends and family started following in through the door, crowding the small hospital room. I spot Quil in the crowd and head over to him, Kim's mother instantly takes my empty seat.

"Alex." I say to my husband.

Quil looks distracted, staring at the joyous scene in front of him, his expression far away and reminiscent. He mumbles, still not looking at me, "Hmmm... oh yeah.... Alex. Jared told me."

"What's wrong Quil?" I ask, building concern squeezing my throat. I anxiously grab at his arm.

He finally shifts his gaze to my worried expression. He smiles slightly, easing my tension immediatly. "Nothings wrong," he murmurs, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"That maybe we should have another child," he nearly whispered, his words were so tender. His eyes were glued to mine as a smile spread slowly across my face.

"Well duh," I murmured, stretching up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

His arms wind around my waist and he pulls me against his broad chest, I rest my head against him, smiling as big as I can. "I love you."

"I love you too," Quil murmurs then presses his lips to mine again.

I pull back and yawn. "What time is it?"

Quil chuckles softly as he checks his watch. "Two o'clock in the morning," he answers.

"Crap we left Kelly there with QJ four hours longer than we were supposed too." I can't believe I'd completely forgotten about the thirteen year old girl babysitting our eleven month old son. What is wrong with me?

Noticing the expression on my face, Quil trys to console me. "Claire, its all good. I called her when we got here to tell her we'd be late."

"Oh good," I sighed heavily. "Don't know what I'd do without you Quil."

He chuckled softly and steered me out of the packed delivery room. "I couldn't do without you either Claire," he murmured, as we strode through the hallway, his arm around my waist and mine his.

It was nearly two thirty in the morning by the time we got home. We were walking up the pathway to the front door when Quil snorted. "What is it?" I question.

"Li'l Q's not making it easy for Kelly," he said chuckling. I could tell he was listening to what was going on in the house. He rolled his eyes at what he heard.

My eyebrows lowered in suspicion as I twisted the doornob and pushed the door open.

I gasped. Toys and diapers-both dirty and clean-littered the floor and baby food was smeared over every surface. In the middle of it all was Kelly-covered in food and dirt- trying to dodge the things li'l Q was throwing at her.

"Quil!" I yelled and rushed over to my baby. He smiled up at me as I quickly scooped him up off the floor and craddled him against my chest, coating myself with his guck in the process.

"C'mon Kelly," Quil said to the frightened girl, "I'll drive you home."

She just nods, her eyed wide, breathing shallow.

After they leave, I silently look around the room. We'll never be able to get a babysitter now, I thought to myself, just look at this place. I sighed heavily and took my child to the bathroom.

By the time I was done bathing li'l Q and had tucked him into bed, Quil had already come back and had started cleaning up in the kitchen. I quickly changed out of my ruined dress and into my silk pajamas. Well it was actually more like lengerie.

"We'll never be able to leave the house again without taking him with us," I mumbled to Quil, who was trying to scrub mashed peas and carrots off the wall.

"Next time we'll just have to get someone who actually nows how to take care of the little monster," Quil reasured me.

I continued, "I mean, I'd really like to have another child but could we really handle that right now? Quil Jr. will be a year old next month, I don't want to but maybe we should wait another year, have another when he's two." I pout as I finish my speech.

Quil comes over and wraps his arms around me. "Claire," he murmured, "Do you _want_ to wait to have a second child?"

"Well, no but-"

"But nothing," he interrupts. "We can handle it. We can do anything together." And with that he took my face in his warm hands and kissed me, slowly at first, but as the kiss deepend his lips became more rough. There was a sense of urgency and yearning in the way his lips moved against mine.

After a couple minutes of passionate kissing, Quils pulls back to grin deviously at me. I giggle in response as he bends over to swoop me up into his arms. I pull his mouth anxiously back to mine, as he takes me to our room, big mess of a house, all but forgotten.

Quil dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me. His lips once again met with mine. His hands trailed down my sides until he reached my hips. His mouth moved to my ear. "With the way your dressed, one could get the idea that this was your plan all along," he whispered seductively.

I giggled pleasurably as I started to unbutton the shirt of the tux that Quil was still wearing.

I woke late. The sun was already high in the sky. Noon, perhaps. I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before looking back at the bed. Quil's side was empty. So I set off in search of him.

I walked into the kitchen, expecting to see the mess from last night, but instead was surprised to find it perfectly clean. Not a single toy or food splatter in sight. I smiled and continued into the living room.

Quil was sprawled out on the couch snoring loudly. He must be exhausted, Quil only snored when he was really tired, and I've never heard him get this loud before. He ran patrol this morning at seven, I remembered, and after little sleep before, no wonder he's tired.

I walk back into the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. On the counter was a note.

_Claire,_

_Gone on patrol. Li'l Q is with your parents._

_Thought we could spend the day together._

_Love, Quil xoxo_

I smiled. He must have wrote this before leaving and was too tired to stay awake by the time he got back. I shook my head and set the note back down.

After eating breakfast and taking a shower, I skipped back down the hall to the living room. I turned the corner and was surprised to find Quil awake.

"C'mere, Claire Bear," he murmured.

I site next to him on the couch and he immediately puts his arm around me, almost as if its a reflex.

"I got your note," I told him, a teasing smile on my face.

"I'm sorry Claire," he muttered, "Can't believe I fell asleep."

"Don't apologize," I told him, "You need to get some sleep too."

He he bent down to gently place a kiss my forehead.

The next two weeks went by easily. Me, Quil and our son lived life day to day. And I realised that we would be able to handle another child. Quil ran patrol for three hours every other day, during which I would take care of Li'l Q. I got a job as a receptionist at the hospital, thanks to Carlisle, and was working in the morning three days a week.

I got up on Saturday and said goodbye to Quil and Li'l Q. I was heading over to Nessie and Jake's new house-built specially for them by Esme- the rest of the girls were heading over there to hang out. Jake and Nessie just got back from their honeymoon and we were all interested in hearing what went on.

I got there last. Emily, Kim, Leah, Rachel, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and of course, Nessie, were all lounging out in the living room.

Nessie ran over to me the second I walked in the door. "Oh thank God you're here Claire," she panted. "Save me!"

"What exactly do you need saving from?" I laughed.

"They won't leave me alone," she whined. "They want to know about every tiny detail of mine and Jake's honeymoon."

"Um, Ness... Thats kinda why we're here." I laughed again as I sat down next to Alice.

She smiled dazlingly at me and tittered a high pitched giggle. "That's what I thought too Claire," Alice said, "But Nessie won't tell us anything."

Bella spoke up for the first time, "Edward was a mess the whole time he was so worried about what you guys were doing and if something happened to you." She rolls her eyes theatrically and shakes her head.

Alice giggles. "Yeah, he kept asking me to try and spy on you guys," she tells Nessie, "He knows I can't see you guys."

"Lucky you," Bella mumbles.

Alice shrieks, "Hey! I didn't try to spy on you guys!" she defended herself.

"I know Alice, I'm only kidding," Bella murmured, putting her her arm around Alice's tiny shoulders and resting her head against Alice's spikey black hair.

"So," said Rachel, trying to turn the conversation back to its original topic. "What did you and Jake do Nessie?"

Nessie's cheeks flame to a bright crimson. "Er... We hung out.... went swimming alot..... er, we just enjoyed each others company." she mumbles looking down at her hands, twisted together in her lap.

"Sure, that's all you did Ness," Leah laughed.

"We've told you _all_ about _our_ honeymoons," Emily reminds her.

"Well," Rosalie mutters, "for the most part."

Everyone but Alice and Bella shoot her quizzical looks, they just burst into hysterical giggle fits. We all exchange confused glances.

"What?" Rose said. "I didn't want to scar her for life with kinky tales of her aunt and uncles post marital endeavores." She sounds very formal as she speaks this but when she finishes, her face cracks into a sly smile. Her silvery peal of laughter joins with Alice and Bella's giggles.

Bella controled herself momentarily and said, "Yeah, Rose, _never_ tell her that story."

Nessie's cheeks are turning an even brighter scarlet.

"Seriously, Nessie," Kim said soothingly, "It's really no big deal. We all understand here. I mean c'mon, you're newlyweds, you didn't just sit there and talk the whole time."

"Well," Nessie hesitates as her mom and aunts try to compose themselves. "Yeah we did..... _that." _She examines her fingernails as an excuse not to look at us.

"And..." Rachel prompts her.

"I don't want to say anymore 'cause they'll-" she points accusingly at her aunts, "-think about it with my dad around and then uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper will find out and so will Gramma Esme and Grampa Carlisle and Em and Jaz will tease me and it'll be so awkward if I go home to visit, which I plan to do frequently." She took a deep breath after finishing her run-on speech and frowns at us.

"C'mon-" Leah starts, but is cut off.

"Nope. End of story. How 'bout I take you all on a tour of the house."

And with that she gets up, headed for a hallway, she bekons for us to follow her.

We all let out a collective sight.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I am SO, SO, SO SORRY that I took so long. This story is getting alot harder to write then it was in the begining. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!! By the way, this is the longest chapter so far. Don't you think that deserves lots of reviews?**


End file.
